Beyond Life and Death
by TheDrkKnight12
Summary: Alex Mercer is tired. So very tired. Humanity was dead to him. Hope is dead. Nothing is worth fighting for. But his sister insisted he give humanity a second chance. A chance to redemption. And maybe raise some hell
1. Chapter 1 - Beyond Life and Death

_**Hello out there to fellow readers and writers! This is my seconds story, and it has absolutely nothing to do with 'Return The Dark Slayer'. This one is for our favorite mass-murdering, psychopathic, man-eating virus. Or in other words, Alex J. Mercer A.K.A. ZUES. This will not follow Prototype 2, but it will begin a few weeks after the first game's ending. Alex has lost faith in humanity but didn't go insane but completely disgusted with his former species. **_

**Chapter One – Beyond Life and Death**

****"_I searched for the truth, found it, didn't like it."_

__Alex traversed his way through the streets of New York Zero, the new name for New York City. He was in the Red Zone because _he _is the virus. He was the monster that made it all happen…or at least a shadow of his former self.

He came back from his soul searching and _did not_ like what he found. Especially with the incident in Canada was what drove him to believe that humanity was corrupt. It was stagnant, impure, and rancid. They say he was the monster, but the real monsters were out there. Monsters that even the mighty ZEUS paled in comparison.

'_Compassion, love? What a joke. Nothing is worth it, and because of that, nothing is worth fighting for now.' _He thought miserably as he flipped to over a destroyed M1 Abrams tank.

Dana was gone, while in the coma, she became brain dead and Alex had to put her down. Like an animal. That only drove him away from his humanity. Ragland was killed in a Blackwatch raid in their safe house and that only mounted the ever-growing void in him.

The voices in his head didn't help either. Every being he consumed was etched into his mind. The pain, pain was the only thing he felt. Despair, hate, sadness were all the things he knew that he was surprised that he didn't just snap.

Any normal man would've snapped by the constant cries of agony in their head but Alex was not an ordinary man, hell, he wasn't even a man. _He _was the virus, he alone controlled it, he alone had that much power, he was the mighty ZEUS.

Alex stood atop of Time Square, it was his personal playground where those damned infected and Blackwatch idiots _trying _to kill him but he knew they couldn't. Take his arm off, he'll just grow a new one. Blow his head off, he'll just regenerate it. Alex cannot be killed.

Alex jumped down fifty stories up and with the weight greater than two metric tons, crushed the ground and whatever poor meatsack under his feet.

He slowly rose from the giant crater, eyes as cold as ice and as sharp as his claws staring at Blackwatch troopers, marines, and Infected.

"ZEUS spotted in Zone 13! I repeat, ZEUS is in Zone 13 Grid square 1-4-15-6! Request immediate – AHHHHHH!" A Blackwatch officer said but was cut down and torn apart by two Brawlers.

"OH SHIT, KEEP FIRING!" A marine shouted as they were obviously being overrun by the Infected.

Alex held utterly no love for the military. Blackwatch and Gentek were the reason for this mess. The reason why he was dead inside. The reason why Dana was DEAD!

Anger boiled up in the viral embodiment of the Apocalypse. '_All that I am. All that I ever will be. IS BECAUSE OF YOU!' _The tens of thousands of souls in him screamed in rage.

Because of some weird scientist, they were dead, because of some sick experiment lovers won't get to hold each other, parents would never get to hold their children. And it was all because of him!

In a fit of pure unadulterated rage, he shifted his arms to menacing claws and pounced the nearest scum there was.

The meatsack didn't have time to react when Alex swung his claws at him. They cut through the heavy Kevlar and steel armor like butter and the marine fell to pieces with a sick gurgle.

With his eyes blood red, he turned to massacre those who did and will do him wrong. Lord knows he did.

Alex shifted to his Hammerfists and didn't even bother with his armor. He didn't need it.

By now, every pathetic soldier had noticed him and tried desperately to kill him or escape.

"SONOVABITCH! SHOOT THAT MOTHERFUCKER!" And they did. Other infected would have been mincemeat but not him, not _the _virus himself. He had felt enough pain for Alex to go numb.

Alex jumped into the air and did an elbow drop on a Blackwatch trooper.

"NO, AHHH!" He said before being splattered into a puddle of mashed flesh and organs.

Oh how Alex relished the slick texture of blood. The taste was intoxicating. He had an evil grin on his face; he had lost control in a berserker rage. God help them all.

Alex ran to a cluster of troopers and smashed them to a pile of muck. His face was contorted into that of a madman and shifted his right arm into his blade and his left to his claws.

'_Kill, murder, CONSUME!' _His primal instincts were taking over and dashed to a marine.

He grabbed him by the throat and he could smell the fear from his hide. Fear, he was familiar with. Alex felt it all his life and now he could smell it from him.

Alex threw the man into the air and sliced him in two. Blood, intestines, and organs rained over him as his tendrils sprouted out to claim his meal.

There it was, the memories of his most recent prey, and it was delicious. Virus or otherwise, he was hungry.

ZEUS slowly turned to the remaining troopers. All the while, he had a malicious sneer and it didn't help the soldiers that he was covered in blood and gore, and had wickedly sharp blades for arms.

"Retreat, I say again, Retreat to the outpost!" A Blackwatch corporal exclaimed as the others tried to shoot there was back to Firebase Echo.

Alex J. Mercer – Codename: ZEUS, the Monster of Manhattan, was still hungry and he was not going to lose his meal.

He sprinted after them and in seconds, he was in front of them. Alex saw the fear and hopelessness in their eyes and laughed insanely. '_Humanity. Is. NOTHING!' _He screamed in his head.

Alex shifted to Muscle Mass and dashed towards his latest kills. He didn't need blades, he wanted to tear them apart, slowly and painfully.

The troopers tried to dodge him but Alex was too fast. He grabbed the first soldier that came into view and tore into his stomach.

"AHHHGHGHCHCHSAGSH!" The marine gurgled as Alex lifted him up by the hole he made and snapped him in two. Bone cracked under his massive strength and Alex loved it. He threw the still living marine to the walking pussbags called Walkers and they immediately ate him alive.

Hearing his dying screams were music to Alex's ears. Ecstasy filled his chest as he still descended into his personal madness.

He turned to the rest and planted an unfortunate trooper's head into the ground hard, sending blood, bone, and brain matter spraying all over him. Alex laughed as his tendrils slurped up the rest.

Grabbing one by the arms, he pulled ever so slightly as the trooper screamed for mercy.

"STOP! PLEASE STOP! AHHH!"

Mercy was never his strong suit so Mercer was unconcerned by this. These _men _were the real monsters, they killed for sport and murdered, experimented, and dissected infants. Stole, slaughtered, and raped those who weren't infected.

They were the monsters and they dare call _him_ an uncontrollable beast?!

Alex pulled harder and heard even more screaming when he felt the sockets popping. He laughed and pulled the trooper's arms clean of and he fell with him writhing in pain.

Alex consumed one arm but held on to the other. He had plans for this one.

With a crazed smirk, Alex forced the entire length of the arm down the man's throat and watched him as he slowly choked himself to death with his arm and blood.

He then turned to the two remaining sacks of meat and was met with a grenade to his chest. He was sent flying to a wall and was peppered with dozens of grenades until they stopped.

"You think he's dead?" A marine asked wearily. After the brutality and the insanity of ZEUS, he wanted out of here. It was one thing to face zombies but a deranged killing machine? That was just plain suicide.

"I don't know…" They walked cautiously to where Alex was blown but unfortunately for them, they made the mistake of staying.

When the first grenade hit Alex, it blew him to the wall and it hurt. It didn't help when he was practically blew to pieces but that didn't kill him. He survived a nuclear explosion, this was nothing but a pin prick.

His biomass was strewn all over the place but he could sense them. He could sense two meatsacks near him and he was still hungry.

Tendrils shot out from the ground and latched onto the two remaining soldiers. They screamed, kicked and fired on the viral vines but to no avail The tendrils drove themselves into the marines and they screamed in pure agony.

Alex felt their insides and wanted to play. He twisted, turned and tore through them; it was so good to feel them squirm and writhe in pain as he slowly dissolved them from the inside out like a spider would do to make its insect shake.

As he consumed them, Alex could only wonder if humanity was worth of saving but from what he saw, this claim was little to no truth to it. He could destroy every army in his way, he could take everything they threw at him but if he did destroy mankind, then what?

Even if he was branded as a monster, terrorist, and many more, Alex still had rules and dreams. He never wanted this, he just wanted to be left alone and rot away. Maybe what they said about him was true. Maybe he was a monster and if could stop all this from happening he would in a heartbeat.

So many times Alex tried to take his own life. He developed an antivirus called Darklight but his damned body adapted to it in seconds. He cut off his own head only for it to grow back. After so many attempts, he lost hope, but he couldn't give up. Dana would've wanted him to carry on.

After he consumed the marines, he reformed his body. Bones, flesh, and clothes were reformed as pain flared up in him. After he was done, he stood from the exact spot where the marines stood, deep in thought.

'_Humanity is dead to me but why can't I kill it myself?' _Alex growled. His mind was already to the breaking point with his views and the thousands of voices in his head.

Alex closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. Near impossible with his current state of mind. His mind was an entire multiverse in and on itself. A hive mind. The imaginations, and the dreams of countless lives reside in his own consciousness. And it's a bitch to have.

"God damn." He growled and raced up to the Empire State Building. His place to think.

Alex sat atop it since all of the red zone was an abandoned hell. All thanks to him. He looked to where the setting sun was and was a little relaxed but still at war.

A virus' primary goal is to infect and reproduce but he was not just a virus, Alex J. Mercer was _the _deadliest virus to ever exist.

He wished he was dead. God knows he deserved it ten thousand fold but he can't. Every day Alex wished for death but he couldn't die. Hope was a joke, a fact he was too late to realize.

The entire world sees him as a mindless abomination and he was okay with that but what he couldn't take was that Gentek and Blackwatch were branded as heroes.

"If only they knew…" Alex said as he looked into the palm of his hands. Hands that took so many lives and will probably take even more.

He chuckled a bit. Alex always thought he'd create a virus to help mankind but instead, he created a virus to wipe out mankind.

Unleashing the virus to the world would end his hate but would it end him? No. He would remain when humanity was snuffed out for he was immortal. Alex could use Darklight to finally end this outbreak but that would only screw him over.

"I wish Dana was here. She always knew what to do. So much for my two twenty five IQ." Alex sighed and he removed his hood.

Alex had dark brown hair that reached his shoulders and had a messy feel to it. He had sharp facial features and striking blue eyes. If there were no outbreak, everyone would say he was handsome, but being a terrorist was not good for his image.

He already knew what Dana would say. She would tell him that to keep fighting until he dropped and never give up. And never give up his humanity.

Alex scoffed at that. He already lost his humanity long ago but he could end it. Humanity or the Infection. On one hand, he would be rid of any unwanted attention but he would go insane for sure. The other would destroy the virus entirely but humans would still be a nuisance. They would still hunt him down unless he's either dead or he disappeared.

Then there was Blackwatch and Gentek. He would destroy them but how? If he just smash up their stuff, they would just rebuild. No, he had to destroy them permanently.

Then an idea hit Alex: the Internet. He smirked at this. The most reliable tool to destroy anyone's reputation was always the internet.

He had the footage to support his goals tenfold so Blackwatch and Gentek will die. Forever.

But he would still be hunted and that made the mighty ZEUS sigh in annoyance.

"I _should _just be done with it and burn the world but sweet baby sister would try to kill me from the grave." Alex snickered. Dana would probably strangle him with his own tendrils if he did burn the world. No matter how unearthly that was.

Alex had slaughtered scores of infected, mowed down squads of soldiers, reduced tanks and helicopters to scrap metal, and cost the U.S. Government the equivalent of two World War 2's, but he couldn't face his little sister.

He stood up and sighed. "Alright, I'll end this nightmare. I'll give humanity a second chance. For Dana and Ragland" He said and jumped down as he had done so many times before.

Alex hit the pavement with a loud bang and every walker in the vicinity were blown away and crushed by the impact. He never did care about them. As far as Alex was concerned, they were nothing more than livestock for him to feed on. Empty shells of their former selves.

Alex raced to his safe house with amazing speed, knocking and crushing anything that was unlucky enough to be in his way.

Even if he wanted to kill everything and everyone on this planet, he couldn't. If he did that, then he would be a monster to himself. Humanity was stagnant, it didn't mean he too had to be.

Death was the only option for him. Life without end was meaningless. Alex J. Mercer was dead, and only his creation remained. He had no reason to live but how could he die?

The only thing he was good at was killing. Alex was no hero nor was he a villain. It only confused him more. What was he on the inside? His humanity was long gone along with his will to live and hope.

The hopes of thousands of souls, in an instant, dashed away and he was to blame. Alex didn't particularly enjoy killing the innocent but he had no choice, now he had to live with their own hate and anger on him.

Alex Mercer was a monster plain and simple.

As he was free running, he faintly heard a scream from one of the alleys, which was strange. This was the red zone, no one and nothing was allowed here and then there it was again.

He didn't care about a pathetic human being mauled but the screaming was grating at his already worn nerves and patience so he went to the shrieking as fast as he could.

'_When I find who's been screaming, I'll turn him inside the fucking out and use him as walker bait.' _Oh yeah, he loved that idea. Alex would have to make a mental not to try that.

When he reached where the annoying screams were, he stared at the miserable meatsack being chased by the infected with sadistic interest.

Alex was always one for a good show and he would never get enough blood and gore. In a way, he was sorry for this idiot to die like this, he would've preferred to kill him the way he planned.

Then he tripped and then the walkers swarmed him. Alex closed his eyes but not in disgust but in pure joy. His screams were full of fear and pain, just how Alex wants it.

He opened his eyes to see that more than ten walkers were digging into the meatsack. They tore and ripped his flesh apart, even doing a death roll like a crocodile to tear off one of his limbs off. Alex was impressed that this moron was still alive…and still screaming.

"GAAAGH! CHHTSH!" the man puked out a fountain of blood as the walkers split him in two and ripped flesh and organs right out.

Alex was fairly amused by this. '_Kinda' like Day of the Dead.' _He found it entertaining to watch other's agony. Call him a psycho but he was just a virus nothing less but far more.

He got bored really quick and left the walkers to finish their meal. Alex will just have to try that idea later.

When he came back to the safe house, Alex sat down on the worn out sofa. He didn't need to remove his clothes because his were biomass so he just sat there, pondering what he should do.

Alex travelled around the world to find something to believe in. Only thing he found was disappointment. Even though people treated others with decency, it was all a façade. Humans only cared about themselves in the long run. Just like Karen and Autumn.

Rage boiled in him. Two women he _thought _he loved were the ones to betray him. Being betrayed by those you love was the worst kind and Alex was the worst person to deceive. He killed them without mercy and it felt good.

Humanity was dead to him but maybe he was searching in the wrong places. Alex needed to start over but where? He needed isolation, he wanted to be alone but close enough to watch humans.

"Well, Britain is rather nice this time of year." Alex smirked evilly. Once he was done here, Alex would move to Britain and disappear…and probably raise hell there.

"Watch out merry old England, Mercer's come to play." He said menacingly.

He got up and went to his personal lab where his antivirus was. It was useless against him but Darklight was the only thing that could wipe out the infection now and finish this.

"This better be worth it." Alex growled and grabbed a concentrated veil of the compound and went on his way to cure the virus.

After he placed Darklight in a dispersal device on top of the Empire State Building, he was ready to purge the virus. He didn't want this to continue any more. This was his legacy and curse, and now Alex must fix this broken world.

He launched the antivirus into the air and it blew into a massive cloud that started to rain Darklight. It spread to all of New York City and drenched the cursed city with the cure.

He felt unaffected by it because of his body's adaptation capabilities but the other Infected were not so lucky. Below him, brawlers, walkers, juggernauts, and goliaths were screaming in pain as their bodies dissolved into paste.

Everywhere the infection was dying out and those idiot soldiers were cheering their goddamn asses off.

Alex remained expressionless. This was still another example why humanity needed to die.

"This is Oscar Three-Two, the Infected are dying! I say again, the Infected are dying!" A marine cheered and it wasn't long before Alex's radio went crazy.

"Hell yeah! Them motherfuckers are fuckin' dead! Redcrown, this is India Two-Two, those ugly sons of bitches are fuckin' DEAD!"

"Redcrown to all units, we have confirmation that infection levels are now at zero percent. I say again, zero percent. It's time to go home, gentlemen." A female voice said over the channel and his radio erupted into a torrent of cheers.

Alex listened in on their cheering and found it really fascinating that humans were this degenerates. '_I can't believe I was once human.' _Now Alex's job was done here. He had no more ties here. Time to move on.

**^Three Weeks Later^**

****Alex strode into the JFK Airport and waited for his plane to start boarding, all the while, everyone was still watching the report of 'The Purge of Manhattan' as the reporters called.

"This is Katie Williams reporting from New York City. A city ravaged by the most virulent bioweapon ever created by human kind, the Blacklight Virus or more commonly known as the Mercer Virus." Alex rolled his eyes at this and sat down by a chair.

He wore a new look. Instead of his usual jacket and hoodie, Alex wore a white buttoned up shirt with a black blazer. He had dark blue denim pants and business shoes. Even though he missed his hood, he couldn't risk anyone recognizing the Monster of Manhattan so to compensate, he wore sunglasses.

"In a span of over three weeks, this virus has claimed the lives of over three million people and turned the rest into mindless monstrosities. The top-secret military unit, Blackwatch, was able to hold off the infection and together with the Marine Corps' 5th, 6th, and 10th battle division, had successfully eliminated the threat of the infection from Manhattan Island. Though rebuilding the destroyed city will take decades, the government has made it a point to help in the rehabilitation of New York. The man responsible for the outbreak, Alex J. Mercer, the original creator of the virus, has been deemed _the _most wanted fugitive on the face of the earth. In an official statement from Gentek, it appears that Mercer not only released the virus but _is _the virus. He possesses superhuman capabilities and will not hesitate to kill. With this knowledge, Blackwatch has been tasked with the immediate kill/capture order placed on Alex Mercer's head. As of now, his current whereabouts are unknown. Every nation remains on high alert for his return. This is Katie William."

Alex listened to the report and quite frankly he expected more. Sure Blackwatch and Gentek took the credit for what _he _did but Alex didn't do it for glory. He just wanted out. Alex still had plans to destroy them but he needed certain things first.

"Boy, you think that Mercer's still out there?" A heavily obese man asked wearily to the crowd. A crowd had gathered to the T.V. but Alex paid no mind and listened to his MP3 player.

"I hope not, but if he is, then Blackwatch'll get him." A teen said smugly that made Alex want to gut him. Blackwatch had never been able to stop him and what did this _human_ know about him?

"Not to burst your bubble kid, but what do you know of Alex Mercer?" Alex asked the kid and everyone turned to him.

"He's a monster plain and simple. And the military will get him." A man growled, clearly held a grudge against him.

Alex shrugged. "Okay, he's a monster I get. But why didn't the military kill him with the months they were there? Why couldn't they kill him?" Alex challenged, facing them.

"Oh yeah, what makes YOU think that Mercer has a chance against the army? He's just one man." The man had the audacity to challenge the mighty ZEUS.

Alex smirked and walked towards them slowly. "Because I've seen him in action. I've seen how he snapped a man in two like a twig. I've seen him eat a man on a silver platter. I've seen him get blown up and come back with NOTHING on him. I've seen him lift a sixty ton tank with one hand. You tell me if that doesn't scare you, then nothing will." Alex said calmly into the man's face and saw him with fear in his eyes and he smirked at them.

"Pray he doesn't get to you. Pray that he doesn't cause another outbreak like in New York, because if he did, this madness will never end." He said and turned back to his seat and saw the crowd slightly shiver out of the corner of his eyes.

After what felt like minutes, which was actually hours, the intercom came on. "British Airlines Flight 186D bound for London is now boarding. All passengers please proceed to the check in station. Thank you."

Alex figured that that was his cue to go and he carried his baggage with him. He didn't need anything in particular but he did need a couple of clothes.

He waited in line for about twenty minutes before he got to the check in station.

"Good afternoon, sir," The guard said in an English accent and Alex nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Yeah, good afternoon as well." Alex said as he gave him his passport.

The guard, who was named Michael by his nametag, skimmed through Alex's documents while Alex waited patiently for him to finish. During his travels, he learned the hard way that airports were worse than the red zone if it came to boredom.

"So you're moving residence to London, eh?" Michael asked and Alex nodded his head.

"Yeah, what with that Mercer running around and America in the shit, I think I'll be safer in Britain." He lied. It was Britain that won't be safe from him.

Michael nodded his head in understanding. "Can't lie 'bout that, mate, the world's gone to shit about that outbreak and with Mercer running around, nowhere is safe."

Alex shrugged his shoulders. "It was either that or stay in New York. It was the place where I grew up but with the virus and all fucking things that were already fucked up, I don't wanna stay there anymore."

That was one of Alex's reasons to leave. The virus had already fucked up things beyond belief and was not going to go back anytime soon. Too many bad memories. He should know his mind was filled with it.

"Yeah, lost my brother there." Michael said gloomily.

"I'm sorry." Alex tried to be sorry but he just couldn't do it. Brutally killing dozens of people and unleashing the most dangerous substance on earth will do that to you.

"It's okay, so here you go. Enjoy your stay at merry old England, Alexander J. Frost." Michael chuckled and handed Alex back his passport.

"Thanks." Alex said and retrieved his fake passport and went on his way to the plane. He still retained his original appearance and who knew that with a slight alteration with his hairstyle, no one recognized him.

Alex cut his hair just enough for him to look differently and slicked it back a bit. That and his new outfit really made him into a new look. He didn't even need to morph into someone else.

Alex boarded the plane and gave the flight attendant his ticket. "Okay Mr. Frost, you're in First Class. Please follow me and I'll take you to your seat."

Nodding his head, Alex followed the flight attendant and entered the first class cabin. '_First Class isn't all that it's fuckin' seems.' _He thought as the stewardess showed him his seat.

"Here you go, sir. Enjoy the flight." She said kindly but Alex knew that it was far from kind. Humans only cared about themselves. Courtesy never did existed.

"Thanks." Alex said and took his seat. This was going to be a long flight so as soon as the flight attendant was gone, he forced himself into a coma until the flight was over.

**^6 Hours Later: London^**

****Alex woke up from his self induced coma and stretched his stiff biomass. He looked out the window and saw that he was most certainly in London.

"There's Big Ben so this is London. Well, shit." He said and began to think of a way to make a life for himself here.

Alex was a genius, hell, he was the one who created the single most powerful organism there is so he could get a job as a professor but he would just get Bureaucrat shit. Or he could just consume the dean? No, that wouldn't work. A detective but he didn't take orders from anyone.

"To hell with it, I'll make up my mind eventually." He growled, annoyed. Alex would worry about that later because he had access to tons of government funds. How the fuck did you think he got First Class?

"Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. We will be landing soon so please buckle up and prepare for landing."

Alex saw everyone buckling up but he didn't move a muscle. He took bullets head on, so he could take a plane crash. God knows he survived a helicopter crash dozens of times.

Even if he will survive a crash, he buckled up anyway so he wouldn't attract any attention to himself. Alex chose to give humanity a second chance in him and he wasn't about to blow his one last chance to believe in something again.

The plane touched down and docked to the terminal. After checking out of the airport, Alex let out a menacing smirk. "Who dies first?" He said as he entered a cab for downtown.


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Playground

_**Mercer or rather Frost has a new stomping ground. And to answer an obvious question, no, James Heller will not be featured here for one main reason. With the infection gone, he returned home to his wife and kid so he has no homicidal fixation on Alex. Colonel Rooks and Lieutenant Riley are here because Rooks is the commander of all Blackwatch forces in Manhattan and with the infection gone, his sole order is now to kill or capture the mighty ZEUS. Alex chose to give humanity a second chance, will he find something worthwhile or will he finally lose faith and purge this world? Read and find out.**_

_****_**Chapter Two – A New Playground**

****"_Who dies first?"_

Alex checked into a hotel downtown and as to not attract any suspicion, he chose a simple room instead of a suite. Truthfully, he liked it very much. The simplicity of it was something he could appreciate.

Mercer set his luggage down and sat down at the bed. From his previous soul searching, it ended in disaster and almost drove him to spread the virus. He was so tired of all the goddamn crap that was humanity. Emotions, beliefs, all there is about human, he despised.

As easily as Alex could destroy this rotten world, he also had the power to save it. But if he truly wanted to save this world, then his humanity would have to be restored. He had to find something to believe in.

Part of him desired to not find that and just crush the earth and everyone in it. But there was also a part of him that wanted something to believe in. Even if he will never be human again, doesn't mean he should be branded as a mindless beast.

"I hope to whatever fucking God if that fucker does exist that this is worth it." Alex cursed as he stood up and moved to the window. Alex Mercer doesn't do well with failure and this plan had the biggest probability of failure there is.

He looked down at the streets of London. It was completely different from New York, even before the infection. Cars didn't flood the roads, there was little to no traffic and what's more, no more walkers and Gung Ho soldiers.

London was different from New York in many ways but similar all the same. London was the capital of Great Britain and if Alex did want to make a comeback, this was where he would unleash his wrath.

Alex crossed his arms over his chest and let out a neutral sigh. As much as he liked it here, he had no love for the English, no love in general for human, but he would have to tolerate them.

Alex went down for a walk to get some of that fresh England air. Planning can wait, he needed to calm his nerves and mind.

He went to the park and sniffed the air. Alex smiled at the scent. It held no traces of blood and gunpowder but a cool breeze with a minty flavor. _'Mint flavored air? Well, you don't smell that every day.' _

Hearing voices in his head was all in a day's work for the Prototype. Voices of the angry, the hate, and the outrage of the people he consumed was something that he got used to. The only thing keeping him from going insane was that he could control them with minimal effort but that didn't mean they'd stay quiet.

_'Humans.'_ Alex growled. The voices still wouldn't stop their screaming and he was already beginning to explode and when Alex Mercer explodes, everyone ends up in the meat grinder.

Finally, after about thirty fucking minutes, of constant wailing and bitching, the voices finally shut the hell up. Alex was pissed off so he sat down at one of the benches.

The mighty ZEUS watched as those inferior humans mingled in their own happy play land. If only they knew that their lives hung by a single thread. If only they knew he was the monster that all of humanity feared. If only they knew that he was their judge, jury, and executioner.

Alex didn't paid attention to them, knowing that this was just a facade of what humans truly were. They were selfish. Cared for no one but themselves, even family meant nothing to them.

That made Alex angry, family was all he had at New York. He always thought that blood was thicker than water but humans killed even their own blood relatives and for what? Money, power?

Alex didn't understand until he saw the horrible and logical truth: no matter what humanity does, brotherhood did not and will not exist. Mercer had seen firsthand that everyone who has ever lived was selfish.

He was so lost.

Without him knowing, someone spoke to him. "Excuse me sir, may I have a seat?" A female voice said and Alex turned to her.

She had brown hair just like him that had no restraints on them and reached her upper back, she had hazel eyes and her face was delicate and made her somewhat pleasing to Alex's eyes, compared to the infected girls back in New York.

The girl wore a light brown jacket with a white sweater underneath it and a scarf around her neck. She wore skinny jeans and sneakers as well. Conservative, in Alex's opinion.

He should've gutted her the moment he saw her.

"Of course, here sit." Alex scooted over and the woman smiled.

"Thank you." She then sat on the bench with Alex who just stared out at practically nowhere. He was in his mindscape.

They sat there in silence for a while. Alex doing nothing but contemplating about what he should do and the woman apparently studying, which granted a look from him.

"What's that you're reading?" Alex asked and the woman turned to him.

"Oh, I'm studying for a big test." She explained and held out her book for Alex to see the cover.

"Advanced Medical Techniques. You're studying to be a doctor?" Alex asked curiously and she nodded.

Alex guessed she was no more than twenty two or twenty three so she must be just entering Medical School.

"Well, seeing as you are a bit young, guess that 'big test' is an entrance exam?" He asked, air quoting the big test part and saw her face blush.

"Yes, the test starts in about four months so better study now than be sorry right? Oh and I'm twenty six, if you're wondering." She shrugged and Alex figured it was a good response. He was never a slacker, just look at what he's done.

"Who said I was asking?" He said quirking an eyebrow at her. She giggled and blushed slightly.

"Enrolling still on?" He asked offhandedly and she nodded.

"Yeah, the University is called Her Majesty's Institute of Medicine. Wanna join?"

"Maybe. So you wanna be a doctor, huh?" He asked and saw that her face lit up from excitement and determination.

"Oh yes, I've always wanted to be a doctor." She said eagerly. Mercer didn't get why she would want to be a doctor. Why save anyone really; if one dies, the world won't miss them. One less mouth to feed anyway.

"Must be hard at times." Alex was a genius but that didn't mean it was a breeze to be a doctor, hell, it was hell.

The woman nodded. "Yeah, it does get pretty challenging but it'll be worth it in the end." She smiled defiantly.

"Yeah, well good luck with that." Alex was a little impressed with her stubbornness not to give up. He could respect that in a human; Dana did have a bitchy streak.

The brunette turned to Alex. "What about you, what's your profession? If you don't mind me asking?"

Yep, he should've killed her when he had the fucking chance.

"I'm a doctor. Or at least used to be" He said half true. Alex was a doctor but not in the sense of helping people.

Alex saw her surprised expression and rolled his eyes under his sunglasses.

"No way! That's amazing." She said excitedly and Alex had to fight the urge to chop her head clean off.

"Believe it, sister." He replied and noticed that interest sparked in her eyes. '_For the love of fuck.' _He groaned. Now he had to deal with this shit again.

"But why aren't you in a hospital if you're a doctor?" The girl asked and Alex sighed. He now had to make up a suitable lie for this mess.

"I was a doctor. In New York." He said and saw her eyes widen in shock.

"You've been in New York?" She asked in disbelief that she was talking to one of the rare survivors of that hellish nightmare. What she didn't know that she was talking to the one who _caused_ that hellish nightmare.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry about that." She said and Alex nodded. He was never one for sympathy and mercy so he just acted sad.

"What field are you specializing?" Ales asked, curious as to what she will take.

"Oh, um, I really wanted to be surgeon. I don't know why but I just love tinkering with the human body." She giggled almost sadistically, which Alex found interesting.

"By tinkering, you mean…playing?" He asked and she threw him a sly smirk and nodded. Alex found this girl's vicious side interesting.

"Well, yeah. I just love cutting things open. Don't tell anybody." She pleaded with Alex and threw her his own sadistic smirk.

"No promises." He said amusedly and the girl seemed to get his hint and smile.

"What about you, what's your field of expertise?" She asked curiously and Alex faced her.

"I'm a surgeon, physician, geneticist, and biologist." He listed down some of his fields but left out the monstrous side. She may have a sadistic side but if she knew what he could do, then she'll just puke on him.

The brunette gawked at him, amazed at how many things he had learned but composed herself before she made a fool of herself.

"Wow, that's really cool. May I ask your name?" She asked and Alex sighed in relief that she didn't ask him more questions. He didn't mind the talking but the questions about his life was a little annoying.

"Alex. Alex J. Frost." He said composedly.

"That's a nice name. I'm Elise Abigail McMillan." The one named Elise introduced herself with a smile.

"Yours too, well I better get going. Got places to be and people to kill." He said, standing up. Alex was hungry but he promised himself not to eat people for now, wouldn't want Blackwatch starting another NYZ now would we.

Elise giggled at his quip and nod her head. "Okay, it was a pleasure meeting you, Alex." She said.

Alex nodded his head and went on walking, leaving Elise to whatever she does. He didn't care for anything anymore. Alex was hollow.

Alex walked down the street of London, going to God knows where. He was deep in thought of what to do. He needed to find a suitable job here as to not raise suspicion.

"Well, I could be a doctor here." He thought for a minute. "Nah, wouldn't care if they lived or died. Might as well consume them for my troubles."

He kept on walking until he came across a restaurant. Alex never ate real food in a while since he didn't need any. '_Well, I do love grilled steak.' _With his mind made up, he got into the restaurant.

It was not that fancy but not enough to be God-fucking expensive. That and the meat tasted, and smelled great. Alex took off his sunglasses and put them at his shirt's collar, and walked to a waiter.

"Welcome sir, may I show you to your seat?" The waiter asked in Alex's book, was too polite.

"Sure." Alex said and the waiter led him to a secluded table, which he enjoyed greatly. He loved the isolation, he loved the loneliness; Alex was a monster after all.

Alex took his seat and the waiter handed him their menu but Alex already knew what he wanted. "I'll just have steak. And a bottle of whiskey."

The waiter nodded and went off to get Alex's order, leaving the Virus to his thoughts in peace.

'_What to do, what to do?' _He mused to himself. He wanted to live far far away from this city, but where? He wanted a job, but what?

'_This is harder than it looks.' _He growled to himself. Who knew getting a job would be this hard for a man eating virus. He could be whatever he wanted if he just consumed the right idiot, but alas he didn't want the world gunning for him as well. The U.S. was annoying enough.

Alex was broken from his thinking when his food was served. He thanked the waited started to eat his food. For what it's worth, cooked meat was pretty good. He forgot the taste of a decent meal since the only way he ate was tendrils.

He ate fast but savored the flavor. Alex finished his whiskey in a while. He never got drunk thanks to his adaptive abilities, but that didn't mean he should stop drinking.

When Alex finished the bottle, he paid the bill, which was only ten pounds, and went on his way. He had a lot of job-hunting to do. Being a genius was no good unless you don't have a job.

**^Blackwatch Headquarters^**

****Colonel Rooks and Lieutenant Riley stood at attention at Blackwatch Central Command.

"At ease, gentlemen." A high ranking general said and everyone relaxed a bit.

"Sir, clean-up of NYZ was a success and any and all traces of our experiments have been…eliminated." Rooks said and the general nodded.

"Based on our investigation, the virus was wiped out by what appears to be an 'antivirus'." Lieutenant Riley reported.

"Have you managed to get a sample of this?"

Rooks shook his head. "Afraid not, sir. It would appear that the eggheads from down below have found that the antivirus degrades after twenty-four hours. Not a trace of it's left, sir."

The general nodded. "Very well. What of Mercer? Any word on him?" Those present shifted uncomfortably. They knew Alex has infiltrated their bases with little to no effort so there's no saying that he wasn't here now.

"No sir. On the day of the purge, one of our surveillance choppers saw Mercer releasing what appears to be the antivirus. We don't know what he's planning." Riley said and the rest of Central Command nodded.

"So, Mercer kills the virus and disappears. He could be staging another outbreak." Another general said.

Though they didn't know what the Monster of Manhattan had up his sleeve, curing the outbreak seemed to raise red flags everywhere.

"We are looking into that as we speak, sir." Rooks said and they nodded.

"Alright, the kill/capture order still stands but I want Mercer alive. And continue with Project Hades. This time that sonovabitch won't know what hit him." The general said and dismissed the meeting.

^London^

Alex just strode anywhere, he would've preferred to jump and sprint up and over buildings but then the whole world will know he was here.

As he looked around, he could still see people mingling with each other. A father with his wife and kids, a teen with his girlfriend, a girl talking on the phone; it was all nonsense.

He should kill them all and put them out of his misery. No, he gave them a second chance and Alex wasn't even trying. Humanity maybe stagnant but there was at least some people worth saving.

Someone like him. Who lost everything, only to gain nothing. Someone who was lost just as much as he is.

"Maybe I should become a doctor, but getting a license would take years and money." Screw money, he had access to billions of dollars and he cleaned them out in his free time. Now they were at his disposal.

"Well, money won't be a problem, and I'm sure as hell I'm gonna pass. Well then, if that's it then where do I sign up?" He asked himself and remembered what's her name. She was a med student right, or at least starting to be.

"Elise, that's right. She said enrollment's still going on. Well, I'll get there tomorrow." He said to himself and started to head back to his hotel.

He walked slowly with his hands in his pocket and head low, to his hotel, seeing as the sun was still setting. '_Watch out Med School because your worst nightmare is here.' _Alex thought to himself as he rounded a corner

Just as he was about to cross the street, his advanced hearing caught faint screaming in a far alleyway. Normally, he would've left it alone but there were no walkers here to cause those screams.

Alex heard it again and it sounded desperate, like a woman's voice. He closed his eyes and focused on the sound.

"_No please stop!" A female voice pleaded._

"_Oi, Mike look at this piece a ass. She looks delicious." A gruff voice said that made Alex's blood boil. It was smug and annoying. And completely laced with lustful desires._

"_Yeah, just look at her all sniveling. And that firm body looks so good." Another one purred._

"_N-no please." The woman begged but it fell on deaf ears._

"_Oi mates, looks like her name is Elise-"_

Alex didn't need to hear more and sprinted full speed to where the voices were. If this was the same Elise that he met at the park then she was in danger.

Out of all the people he let die back in New York, why her? Maybe because he needed her to get in that Institute of hers or something else entirely but Alex just couldn't let those _men_ have their way with her.

Her screams were getting more desperate and he was worried he wouldn't get to her in time. '_Hold on, I'm almost there.'_

Elise reminded him of Dana in so many ways, and Alex will be damned if she dies tonight.

He stopped at the alley where he heard the screams and saw that two men held the same Elise he met to the wall while the other was fondling with her breasts.

Her mouth was gagged by a piece of cloth and her eyes were leaking tears. Alex had to fight the unbearable urge to shift his arms to his claws when he saw her like this.

"Let's see what you got under there, buttercup." After he said that, Elise's eyes widen in pure fear and started to shake desperately to get them off her.

"Quit your moving, bitch!" A man holding her demanded and punched her across the face. Blood dripped from her lips and Alex heard a small whimper from her.

That made Alex angry, and when you make ZEUS angry, you _will_ end up in pieces.

"Let her go." Alex said that caught everyone's attention.

The one who was about to tear her sweater off laughed at him. "Ey' look at this little pissant, You better run along now, boy, if you don't want me to cut you." He pulled out a big knife and Alex scoffed under his breath at this idiot's pathetic attempt to scare him.

"One last chance, let her go and I'll let you live." He said calmly but you would've have to be blind not to see the killing intent in it.

Apparently, these three were more brain damaged than Blackwatch ever was.

"Oh look at him actin' all tough." The other laughed at Alex's very real threat.

"Oh, we're shaking in our boots. Just kill him so we can have our fun." Another said and stabbed Elise in the stomach with his knife, making her scream.

Alex saw this and was just _furious;_ every time he killed a woman, he felt regret. He respected women but they just _stabbed _her in the gut!

Alex saw her crying and turned his fury to the one directly in front of him. '_Kill. Murder. SLAUGHTER!' _His monstrous rage flaring.

The man hesitated when he saw Alex's enraged look but shrugged it off. He tried to stab Alex but he blocked it.

Alex grabbed his head and twisted it in a complete 180 so he was facing his soon-to-be dead friends with shock evident on his face.

Alex gingerly placed a finger on his chest and pushed him down and he fell dead. His friends and Elise stared at the body with shock and turned to stare at him.

He grinned maliciously at them and Elise saw the fear in her attackers' eyes. They let her go and charged at Alex. She fell to the ground, clutching her abdomen but her concern was to Alex.

"Alex, look out!" She said frantically once the gag was off. She was surprised that he still had a smirk on him when there were two big men coming at him for blood.

When they were about to reach him, she closed her eyes. She expected him to scream but heard two screams and then nothing.

She was frozen in place until a hand touched her shoulder. Elise instinctively shied away from it and began to panic.

"Elise. Elise! It's me!" A familiar voice said and she opened her eyes slowly and found Alex holding her securely by the shoulders. She was confused that he had no bruises on him, not even a scratch.

Elise looked over Alex back and saw that the two men were dead. One had his head bashed in and the other had his head planted on the ground.

Even though it was gruesome, she was glad they were dead and breathed a shaky sigh of relief. Elise was lucky to be alive and looked at Alex gratefully, but his expression looked grim.

All of a sudden, she felt a searing pain in her abdomen and groaned. When she looked at her stomach, her sweater was covered with blood as well as her hand.

Elise knew she would die if she didn't get medical attention fast. However, she was extremely lucky that she had Alex Mercer by her side.

Wasting no time, Alex grabbed his phone and called for an ambulance.

"Emergency Services." The operator said.

"I have a knife victim, severe bleeding in the abdominal region. She needs an ambulance now." Alex said professionally to the operator while doing what he can to stop her bleeding.

"An ambulance is on its way, sir. Hold on." The operator said and Alex hung up to attend to his first friend in London.

"Alex…" Elise coughed up more blood. She was losing too much and Alex had to stop the bleeding. He could give her the virus but that wouldn't be beneficial for both of them.

"Save your strength." Alex told her and Elise nodded.

With no choice, he mouthed 'Excuse me' to her and she just rolled her eyes. And lifted her sweater.

The wound was three inches long and thanks to Alex's thermal vision, could see that it was six inches deep. And it pierced her liver. She was bleeding out internally. Her only hope was to get to a hospital but he could not afford to carry her or she'll just die on the way.

All the mighty ZEUS could do was to dress the wound as best as he could and hope that that damn ambulance gets here.

Alex removed his black blazer and pressed it firmly on her wound. She hissed in pain and he looked at her, his eyes saying, "Shut up and suck it up."

Elise chuckled at what his stare said. Even with the sunglasses, she could see the message there.

Alex just pressed his already soaked blazer into her and that appeared to stop the bleeding for now, but she was still in critical condition. He could feel her heart rate decreasing with every passing second and she was getting pale.

She was going into shock and Alex cannot afford to lose her just yet. "Hey, wake up you crazy bitch. Don't die on me." He said, trying to wake her up, and it did. Just not the way he expected.

"Who you callin' a crazy bitch, you emo fuck." She rasped out.

'_Well, at least she's awake.' _Alex said to himself and heard her labored breathing.

"Come on, you damn ambulance where the hell are you?" Alex growled as she held onto the blazer tighter. By his estimate, she will die in about ten minutes.

"H-hey Alex, if I-I don't make it…" She didn't finish her sentence when Alex cut her off.

"Oh no you don't, sister. You are not dying on me tonight. If you die, I'll jump start your heart and kill you again." He chuckled that made Elise chuckle as well.

Then they heard sirens wailing and it got closer. Ales snapped his head to the side and saw the ambulance at the entrance of the alley.

"Come on, help's here. Just hold on." Alex encouraged but she lost so much blood that even he doubted that Elise'll survive.

"Sir, we'll take it from here." A paramedic said and Alex removed himself from her so the medics can do their jobs.

They placed her on a stretcher, placed an oxygen mask on her face, and hurried to the ambulance. All the while Mercer was watching.

The only thing that drove him to save her was that he needed her. Alex needed Elise to enter that damn school and nothing more…right?

The ambulance raced off to the hospital, leaving Alex there with the corpse of the three men who almost cost him a job. He consumed them quickly and jumped to the nearest rooftop.

He heard police sirens heading his way and he parkoured his way back to his hotel. Alex missed the feeling of air blowing against him when he glide and jumped from building to building. It was night time so no one would be able to see him.

Alex entered his hotel room through the window and placed his bloodied blazer in the bathroom. He would clean it up later, for now, he needed to think.

He looked down at his hands, wondering what just happened. "Why did I save her?" He asked himself. He let so many die, most of them by his own hands.

ZEUS had killed scores of men, women, and children alike without remorse but why start saving someone now. All of his kills, he felt no regret, he felt regret when he had to consume innocents but this was completely different.

On any other person, he would just shrug it off, but when he heard her scream, Alex ran to her aid. It confused him.

"Why?"

Human emotions were nothing but a liability to him. Alex had no conscience, he had no feeling, he had not heart figuratively and literally. But why, for the life of him, why did he save her?

Realizing he would just spend all night just thinking about it, Alex sighed and defeat and just hoped Elise would pull through. She was going to be his way to become a doctor once again.

Alex took a short shower, replaying his mantra over and over again. '_Humanity is stagnant, humanity is stagnant, humanity is stagnant…' _He repeated in his head.

To him, humanity was the monster, and to them, he was the monster. But who was the real monster. Compared to the bloodshed humanity has dealt over the millennia, Alex's body count seemed like a small fish in a big ocean.

Alex had killed thousands, but humanity had killed trillions of their own kind and for what? Lands, power, wealth, and women? They slaughtered each other for these things and humans just couldn't stay content.

They pray to their so-called god for guidance but the sad truth was there is no god. He doesn't exist. Souls didn't exist. Faith doesn't exist. Humans are but a higher form of animal.

They have created great machines of innovation, but what good did it do to them? They just use it to kill even more of their dying species.

There is no a civilized society. Humans only follow one rule and that is the strongest survive and the weak are rooted out. They had a food chain. And Alex was at the very top.

Alex stepped out of the shower, having washed away all of Elise's blood and put on his pants. He would pay her a visit the first thing in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Crazy Bitch

_**As per review from Return The Dark Slayer, I've learned my lesson about moving too fast. So thanks to whoever sent that review. Really, thanks. Just so the developers of Prototype are clear, I renounce any ownership of the game, even though I want to. Shame they put the franchise to an end, now we won't get to see Mercer again **__**L**_ _**Oh well, we might as well use our imagination for it. **_

_****_**Chapter Three – The Crazy Bitch**

****"_Who ya' callin' a crazy bitch, you emo fuck."_

_****_Alex woke up from his forced coma and was sitting up at his bed. Yesterday's thoughts still buzzing around in his deranged head. Why had he saved her?

Voices in his head still wouldn't shut up about it. Those fucking voices, how is he even hearing them? He had already consumed them for their biomass, memories, and skills, not their goddamn minds.

He growled in frustration as they just wouldn't fucking stop. '_THEY WILL NEVER STOP! AND THAT'S A BITCH!' _Alex screamed in his head. Voices of Randall, Greene, and many more clawing at his last wall of sanity.

"_You're nothing more than a walking pile of shit. You should've stayed dead when that nuke blew up in your face." _Randall's stupid voice echoed in his mind.

"_There, there Alex. Everything is okay, mother is here." _Alex clutched his head in agony as Greene's voice was heard. "_There's no need to be afraid, Alex. Just release the virus and you can be free. You could be a king."_

"No, I don't wanna be a king. I want you all out of my fucking head." Alex hissed as the voices just kept coming.

"_You can never be rid of us you motherfucking monster! Because of you, New York City is in flames."_

"_You're the reason why I can't go back to my son. You're the reason why I can't see him again!"_

"_Why can't you just DIE!" _They all screamed at him. Alex fell to his knees, his mind about to break.

They were true, he was and is the reason why they were here. He consumed them and took away their right to see their families and live their lives.

"_I wanna go home to mommy." _A young child sobbed inside his head only amounted to the guilt inside him.

He consumed that child when he was low on biomass, and how he wished to take it back. Alex was fine with consuming an adult but a defenseless kid?! He truly is a monster.

'_You're god fucking right you're a monster! You're not human, you're not even a person! Just DIE!'_Alex roared in his mind. There was no hope for him now, he was too far gone from his humanity and just wanted it to end.

_"What's wrong with you, Alex? Pull yourself together, you fucker."A very familiar voice said that made Alex open his eyes. _

_Alex found that he was back at New York Zero, but how did he get there. He looked around and saw there were no infected around, no Blackwatch, no nothing. What the fuck was going on?_

_"Nothing's wrong dipshit. Turn around." Alex turned around and saw that Dana was standing there with her arms crossed._

_Alex couldn't believe his eyes. She was dead, and he should know, he was the one who put her down. _

_"How...?" Alex was confused. Why was she alive? Why was she here? And where the flyin' fuck was here?_

_Dana smiled at her brother and walked towards him. "Don't worry, Alex. You're not dead, I am." She said and Alex let out a sigh._

_"Yeah, you're dead because of me." Alex looked down. He couldn't face her, how could he? He failed her, like he failed New York._

_"Alex, you couldn't have saved me. Even with all that power, you're still just one man." Dana said as she placed a hand on Alex's shoulder but he shrugged it off._

_"No, I killed you and everyone else for what I did. I deserve death but I just can't have the fucking death I want. Hell, I even took a nuke to the face and I still came out of it." Alex sighed. "I just want this to end."_

_Alex walked around Time Square, looking around the devastation he knew he caused. Because he had to be a hero, because he just had to expose Gentek and Blackwatch, he caused the single deadliest outbreak ever in history._

_"Alex, listen to me." Dana turned her brother's face to her. She saw his eyes were completely devoid of hope, of his humanity. "Don't let this bring you down."_

_"But it already has." Alex growled._

_Dana shook her head defiantly. "No, you're the one bringing yourself down. If it weren't for you, the whole world would have been like this." She motioned to the barren and broken landscape of the once proud Time Square._

_"You caused the outbreak, killed thousands, but in doing so, you saved billions. Alex, give humanity a chance, give yourself a chance and end this." Dana said but Alex was still unsure._

_Mankind has done nothing more that destroy this world and he was no different. But could he really go down that path again? Become a cold-blooded monster he used to be?_

_"It's not that easy Dana." Alex sighed and lift his face to stare at hers._

_"Nothing is easy, Alex. You know that. Now go visit your little girlfriend, you hound dog." She snickered and winked at him. _

Before Alex could protest, he was sucked back out of his mindscape and brought back to reality. He found himself lying on the floor and slowly sat up.

"Huh, damn that Dana." He sighed and got dressed. The voices finally stopped so he finally had some quiet in his room.

Maybe Dana was right. Maybe what he needed was to give himself a second chance at this. Dana was always right anyway so what the hell.

"Well, time to see if that bat shit crazy bitch lived." He chuckled to himself and went on to the hospital to visit his first friend in London.

**^Elise's Side^**

Elise woke up from her sleep and groaned. What the hell happened last night? She remembered waiting for a cab to get home then she got grabbed by three rapists...RAPISTS!

Her eyes shot open and she remembered everything from last night. She was about to be raped by three men. She was so scared right then and there that she began to shiver in terror.

They held her to a wall with a knife to her neck while one played with her breasts. She shut her eyes shut, trying to block those images away. It was too much. Too much.

When they were about to tear her sweater off, she tried to get away. She tried with all her might but one of them punched her in the face and her body just went limp. There was no point in fighting anymore. No point in holding on. Might as well close yourself off and just die on the inside.

Elise felt empty inside. No hope, only despair. She was supposed to help people but she guessed God had other bullshit plans for her.

Then, in a flash, she heard a voice. "Let her go." Elise opened her eyes and saw that the man she met at the park was standing at the alley. She didn't know if he was brave or dumb but she did know that he was her only hope of escape.

And escape she did, but at a price. One of them managed to stab her in the stomach before the mystery man killed them. She thought she was about to die but he forced her to hold on.

_'Oh yeah, Alex.' _Elise remembered him. He was the one who forced her to hold on.

That and he called her a crazy bitch. Elise laughed softly at that. Yeah, she was a little crazy but no one, and she meant no one calls her a crazy bitch and gets away with it.

But Alex was an exception.

She owed Alex her life literally for saving her and one way or another, she'd have to repay him. Whether he liked it or not.

She felt that someone was holding her hand and looked down. She saw her mother their, sleeping, and her father no where in sight.

Elise rolled her eyes at this. Her parents were filthy rich and were always over protective of her and her father was no better. He assigned guards to her 24/7 and it got annoying really quick. The only time she actually managed to ditch them was when she went to the park.

She squeezed her mother's hand and she stirred. "Rise and shine, mum. I'm still kickin'." Elise chuckled and her mother suddenly jolted awake.

"Oh, Elise you're awake!" She practically crushed Elise in a hug and she groaned.

"Nurse! Nurse! Call the doctor, my daughter's awake!" Her mother screamed frantically and began to call her husband.

Elise, however, was not pleased about this. She never wanted attention but her parents just had to basically announce her birth to the world. _'What a bunch of fuckers.'_

She loved her parents very much but she wished they'd get their heads out of their asses and let her live her own life.

"Richard, Richard! Come quick, Elise's awake!" Her mother shouted into the phone and hung up. She then was at Elise's bedside, asking questions like there's no tomorrow.

"Mum, mum. I am fine." She said annoyed. Her mother had been asking her the same question over and over again. "Are you hurt, are you hurt, are you hurt?" It gets old really quick.

"But what happened to you, honey?" She stroked her daughter's cheek and noted the bruise on Elise's face like she was punched.

Elise sighed. "Let's wait 'till dad gets here." She said as images of last night entered her mind. She had to fight back a whimper about what could've happened last night if Alex didn't come sooner, she didn't want to think about it.

A doctor came in and check her vital signs. He said that she was stable but was suffering from post-traumatic stress. Elise snorted at this. She was almost raped, who wouldn't suffer PTSD?

Then about twenty minutes later, her father burst into the room in his expensive suit and began to ask her questions and lecture her.

"What the hell were you doing, young lady? You could've been killed! Why, if it wasn't for the bodyguards I hired-"

"Dad cut the crap and just fucking listen for once!" She snapped, tears escaping her eyes. She had almost lost her honor last night and her father found it a jolly good time to lecture her.

Her parents, seeing that this was serious, settled down and sat down on either side of her bed.

"Tell us what happened, sweetheart. Please." Her mother pleaded.

Elise let out a shaky breath. This was going to be hard.

"Last night, I was waiting for a cab to go home. I was just minding my own business then suddenly three men grabbed me from behind." Her mother and father visibly tensed up at this.

"T-then what happened?" Her father asked wearily. He and his wife were not liking where this was going.

Elise swallowed hard, she didn't bother holding on to her tears and let them fall. "I-I tried to fight but they were too strong. They pinned me to the wall and...touched me." She sobbed softly.

Her mother hugged her while her father was sitting there, rigid as a rock.

"Elise, I am so sorry." Her mother assumed the worst but that wasn't that happened.

"They punched me. They tried to tear off my sweater. They were going to...r-rape me." She said shakily, memories of last night more vivid than ever. Their sick grins, their sick laughs.

Before she could finish, there was a knock on the door, and one of her father's bodyguards went in.

"Sir, there's a Mister Alex Frost outside. He says he knows Madam Elise, should we let him in?"

**^Alex's Side^**

Alex was in a cab on his way to the hospital. He remembered last night's events like it was only a minute ago. He saw the fear in her eyes, the desperation, the hopelessness. Elise just gave up.

He knew it wasn't her fault. They were three fully grown men and she was just one woman. She didn't stood a chance against them.

If he arrived there a second too late, Elise would have been doomed. Alex didn't want to dwell on those thoughts, he was a monster to most but even the most heinous of monsters had one rule they won't dare cross. Apparently, his lines end with violating a woman.

Alex was glad that he was able to save her in time, but he didn't know if she survived the night. Elise sustained heavy internal damage and was bleeding out by the time the ambulance got there.

She was resilient but everyone had their limits. She lost way too much blood that Alex doubted that she will ever breathe again. Well, if she died then there was no great lose there but then again, he would've lost his chance at that Med School.

_'Well, if she did die, then I'll just consume her.' _He thought to himself. If Elise was dead, the, he'd just have to take her shape and attend that school using her as a meatsuit. But he hoped it wouldn't have to come to that.

The cab stopped at the entrance of London General, Britain's most advanced hospital. When he heard the new that she was sent here, Alex got curious.

Attending medical school wasn't cheap but being able to afford treatment, much less a private room in London General was suspicious.

Alex paid the cab driver his fare and entered the hospital. He had his sunglasses on and his head low while he went towards the information center.

"Um, excuse me, I'm looking for a patient named Elise Abigail McMillan. May I ask what room is she in?" Alex asked to a nurse who turned to him.

"Of course sir, she's at the tenth floor in a private room, but no one is allowed there without her permission." The nurse said but Alex paid no mind.

"It's all right, I'm a close friend." Well, they better be friends because he just saved her life and honor.

"Well, okay sir. Have a good day." The nurse said kindly and Alex nodded in understanding. She then turned to her attention back to her duties.

Alex walked to the elevator and pressed the button. He waited for a couple of minutes before the elevator arrived. There was only three people there and they stepped aside for Alex to get in.

When Alex placed one foot in, the alarm went off that it was overloaded. He mentally groaned and kicked himself for forgetting that he weighed the equivalent of a heavily armed squad of marines.

Everyone in the elevator looked at him in surprise when the alarm stopped when he took a step back from the elevator.

"I'll take the stairs." He said and went to the stairwell. He looked up and sighed in annoyance. This would've been a hellava lot easier if the elevator didn't bitch around.

"Let's get this over with." Alex growled and went up the stairs. It took him a while but he finally made it up to the tenth floor, now he just had to find Elise's room. What better way than to ask motherfucking question.

Alex went up to the nurse's station. "Excuse me, where is Miss Elise McMillan's room? I'm a friend of hers." Alex asked at another nurse.

"She right over there." She pointed at the room with men in black suits were guarding. "Trust me, you can't miss it."

Alex nodded his thanks and went to the room. He would have to convince them that he knew their boss.

"Excuse me, sir, but no one is allowed in here without Madam Elise's permission." A man said that reminded Alex of Agent K from Men in Black.

_'Madam Elise, eh?'_ He said, amused. Alex had a feeling she was rich, but technically he is rich, a billionaire really, so he couldn't judge.

"Tell her Alex Frost is here." Alex said calmly and one of the guards nodded.

_'Well, the British are certainly more tolerable than the one's back home.'_ He smirked inwardly. Alex expected a fight but he guessed that the British had more common sense than America ever did.

"Sir, there's a Mister Alex Frost outside. He says he knows Madam Elise, should we let him in?" Alex heard him say.

"You know the rules, Edward, no one get's in without my permission so send him away." Alex scowled at this. He came here to see if Elise was all right, not to get insulted.

"Excuse me dad, but I think the rules says that they need _my _permission to enter so let him in." Alex recognized that it was Elise's voice and inwardly smirked. She just told her father off, that takes guts.

After much protesting, her father cave and motioned Edward to let Alex in.

"Thanks." Alex said and entered the room.

Alex saw Elise lying on her bed. She was banged up but otherwise alive. He smiled inwardly that she was alive. That took care of one of his problems.

"Who are you?" An old man asked Alex rudely. Alex raised an eyebrow at him. No one's ever been that foolish to insult him two times in a row.

"Alex Frost. And who are you?" Alex asked just as rudely.

"I'm Elise's father, Richard Bailey McMillan, owner and CEO of PharmaCorp, and how dare you speak to me that way." He growled but was met with an amused smirk from Alex.

Alex had to fight back a laugh when this old senile turd just growled at him. His growl sounded like a kitten's purr.

"Oh where are my manners? Tell me, do I look like I give a shit." He said sarcastically that surprised Richard and his wife but Elise was laughing her ass off.

"Why you little-" Richard snarled and punched Alex across the face and instantly regretted it.

Richard felt like he just tried to punch through steel when his hand was completely shattered on impact and was sent kneeling to the floor, holding his hand and moaning in pain.

"Ooh sorry. Does it hurt, does it hurt?" He asked before laughing.

His wife held his broken hand and called the bodyguards. "Throw him out!" The elderly woman shouted and before Edward and his friend made the fatal mistake of attacking him, Elise stepped in.

When Elise heard Alex's insult at her father, she was shocked at him but laughed nonetheless. She never saw her father so shocked by those eight little words. And when her father punched Alex across the face, she laughed even more when he broke his hand and Alex didn't even do anything!

When her mother demanded that he be thrown out, she knew she had to intervene lest she want a repeat of what happened to the three men who attacked her.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second. Mum, dad, meet Alex. Alex, meet Katherine C. McMillan, my mother, and meet Richard Bailey McMillan, my father." She snickered.

Alex figured that formalities were in order. "A pleasure to meet Elise's parents." He nodded his head at them.

Richard only glared at him but Alex remained cold and paid no mind to his pathetic excuse of a threat.

Katherine was a little weary of him but shook his hand, all the same. "How do you know our daughter?" She asked as she looked at his up and down.

Alex took notice of this and smirked. "What? See somethin' you like?" He asked, raising an eyebrow that made Katherine blush and turn away.

Alex and Elise laughed softly and Alex shook his head. "Elise was telling you what happened last night, so I suggest that we let her finish." He nodded his head towards Elise and she nodded back, and he went to lean on the wall with his arms crossed.

"After they punched me, I just sorta gave up." Elise sighed. "I knew that I was going to die, but I didn't think it'll end like this." Elise bowed her head and spoke softly.

Alex could sympathize that feeling. Every living thing he consumed felt the exact same thing Elise was going through.

Elise then lifted her head. "Then someone saved me, and dear old dad just had to punch him in the face." She snickered smiling towards Alex.

Richard and Katherine were shocked at this. This idiotic retard just saved their daughter?!

"Why did you save her?" Richard asked as he slowly stood up. Why did this man saved his daughter, he will never know, but at least he deserved some gratitude.

"Anyone would've done the same. Surely you would too." Alex said coldly. Memories of his time hunting down the people responsible for his creation and the virus.

All the times that he watched people get torn limb from fuckin' limb and he just enjoyed it. Maybe he was just as sick as humanity is.

They were taken aback by his cold tone but let it slide. "Thank you. For saving my daughter." Katherine said kindly.

"And...sorry...for punching you." Richard apologized reluctantly that made Alex roll his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"Yeah, sure." Alex sighed and turned to Elise.

Elise got that he wanted to talk to her alone and asked her parents to leave for a moment, which they did.

Alex took a seat backwards and faced her. "So...how's your day goin'?" He asked jokingly that made Elise roll her eyes.

"I got punched in the face, stabbed, nearly bled to death, and almost got raped. Other than that, I'm just great." She said sarcastically, which Alex rolled his eyes and took off his sunglasses.

"Told ya' you'd make it you crazy bitch." He chuckled that earned a small glare from Elise.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me a crazy bitch, you emo fuck?" She growled playfully.

Alex laughed slightly. "No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"Yes I did."

"No I didn't"

Then Alex burst out laughing. Elise just looked confused until she realized that she fell for the old Bugs Bunny trick and laughed also.

"You fell right into that one!" Alex laughed.

"Well it's your fault!" She laughed also but then coughed. Alex immediately shut up and patted he back lightly.

After a few seconds, Elise was able to calm down and control her coughing fit.

"You okay?" Alex asked as he checked her with his thermal vision. Luckily, he saw no major damage was dealt to her and he saw that her liver was healing up quite nice, making him smile at her progress. _'You're one lucky crazy bitch.'_

"Yes." She said and Alex went back to his chair. They sat there in silence until Elise decided to break the ice.

"So Alex am I gonna make it?" She asked that made Alex look at her with his striking blue eyes. She admit that he was handsome and strong, as she saw when he killed those three fuckers and broke her father's hand without even moving.

"Judging from your attitude, your body is healing up rather quickly. Guess you'll be up and running in about four to eight weeks." He said and Elise nodded. Then feeling playful, "Just don't get stabbed again."

Elise glared at him but smiled all the same. She sighed and lay back on her bed. "Hey Alex, I just wanna thank you for saving me. I don't even wanna think about it if you didn't come."

"No problem. Those fuckers got what they deserved. And then some." Alex said and Elise nodded.

"When you killed them, I saw you change. Like you enjoyed it, why?" She asked softly and Alex sighed.

"Being in the Red Zone will do that to you." He said and Elise looked at him.

"You were in the red zone?" Alex nodded his head. He should know, his home was the red zone.

"Sadly, yes." He ran his hand through his brown locks. "NYZ survivors are rare and red zone survivors are even rarer."

Elise looked at him sadly, clearly he was suffering on the inside. She knew New York was hell but she didn't know the full hell like Alex did. "What happened?"

Alex sighed. "I had to kill, just to survive. People eating people; guts, limbs, fuckin' bodies all over the place. Never thought I'd see the day that zombies walked the earth." He laughed a sad laugh.

It was true; he never thought that zombies even existed. Chalk that one up to his list of fucked up accomplishments.

"It was a straight out of a goddamn horror movie. My sister was attacked by a hunter and fell into a coma. I tried to save her but she became brain dead. I had to put her out of her misery." His eyes were emotionless. They held no emotion the day he killed Dana.

Elise couldn't imagine that. Euthanizing your own flesh and blood. That must've been hard for Alex to do.

"I left New York because I don't to be reminded of that hell. I didn't want to see the bodies of men, women, and children get their heads bashed in and turned into fuckin' zombie food." He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Hey, you got out. Your sister would've wanted you to live." Elise tried to comfort him but it did little. Monsters felt no regret and guilt but why did he feel it?

"I don't know. She and I weren't exactly on good terms before the outbreak. But she was still my sister." Alex said and stood up from his chair and walked to the window.

The sky blue, birds flying, and humans mingling. He snorted. Alex was never one to socialize; maybe some times but just look at his former friends. Karen and Autumn betrayed him, Ragland and Dana were dead; everyone he ever cared about died at his feet. And their blood was on his hands.

Elise sighed. They said she had PTSD but Alex was just a fountain of it. She was amazed that he was able to keep it together for this long.

"Alex, I know you've been through hell and back but that doesn't mean you have to live in it all your life. You could start over here." Elise suggested softly.

Alex grunted. "You know you're just like Dana. Stubborn, defiant, and bat shit insane if you think that I'll just forget about it."

Elise was somewhat hurt with that. He just complimented and insulted her at the same time.

"But I did come here to start over, so I guess you've got a point." He said as he took his seat beside her.

"I always do. Do me a favor and come closer." She said and Alex raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "Don't get any ideas you pervert just come closer, I don't bite."

Alex shook his head and went closer.

**SLAP **

Alex was surprised that she slapped him. It didn't hurt but hell, no one slapped him and not get their body torn to pieces.

"The hell was that for?!" He asked annoyed.

Elise was massaging her sore hand and smirked at him. "That was for calling me crazy again." She said sweetly and Alex rolled his eyes.

"Hmph, fine." He snickered, amused that this girl just got away with slapping him. The only other person that did that was Dana.

"Well, I better get goin'. Gotta find a job, you know." He said as he stood up. Elise stopped him when she grabbed his hand.

"You know I could help you be a doctor again." She suggested, hopeful that she could at least get him his old job back.

Alex smirked at this. He expected her to help him, and though he wasn't that desperate to be a doctor, he needed to start somewhere. Even if he had billions of dollars at his fingertips.

"I wouldn't wanna be a bother." He tried to reason out.

"Don't be ridiculous. I owe you that much so you have no say in it." She giggled and Alex smiled. This was going smoothly.

"All right. But why do I get the feeling that you want me to tutor you?" Alex asked and saw her ears turn red. "Knew it."

"Hey, can you blame me?" She said quickly, embarrassed that he saw through her. Elise did wanted to help him, she just thought that he could help her with her studies.

Alex chuckled a bit. "Fine." He said and Elise smiled.

"Okay." She said and Alex nodded.

Just then, Richard and Katherine and a doctor entered. Richard had his hand in a cast and sling, and Katherine was helping her husband with it.

Alex had never seen someone as bitchy as this old fart. '_Even the marines back home showed some back bone.'_

"Good morning Miss Elise and how are we today?" A middle aged man asked and Alex stepped to the side and observed.

"Just fine a little sore, but just fine." She shrugged.

The doctor nodded and looked at her charts. "Okay, so you'll be able to leave in about six days and recover at home. Your vitals are stable and your wound is healing up quite nice. You'll be outta here before you know it."

Alex smiled inwardly.

"Thanks, doc." Elise said and the doctor nodded before taking his leave.

"So, I guess I'll be on my way. See ya' soon El." Alex got up and as he was heading to the door, Elise called him.

"Alex, wait!" He stopped mid way and turned his head to the left so he was facing her only slightly with his back turned to them.

"I was just wondering..." Elise bit her lip. "If you wanna grab some coffee when I get out of here?" She asked timidly.

Alex smirked. "Sure. When you're ready, gimme a call." He left a sticky note on the door and left without another word.

Elise let out a shaky breath and asked her mother to get the sticky note. On the note was a number, "2539 – 37678". She smiled and saved his number on her phone.

"You're not meeting with him." Richard said and Elise snapped her head to face him.

"What, why?!" Elise asked angrily.

"You don't know him and now, you're inviting him for coffee?! What if he did something to you?!" Now Elise was angry. Alex just saved her for Christ sake! And if he wanted to do something to her, he would've done so already.

"Dad, I'm just going to have coffee with him, not fuck him!" Elise exclaimed.

"Watch your tongue, young lady. Your father is right, look at what he did to him. He broke your father's hand." Katherine pointed to Richard's encased hand.

"No, mum, dad broke his hand when _he _punched Alex. Don't blame him for what _he_ did!" Elise snapped. "I'm going to meet him, whether you like it or not. Now if you'll excuse me, I need some rest." She rolled over to her side, away from her parents.

"Mark my words, Elise. You will never see that man again, if you do, I'll make sure he suffers." Her father snapped and slammed the door shut, leaving Elise to her anger.

Her parents were over protective enough and now they weren't going to let her meet him. He saved her! She probably owed him a thousand cups of coffee.

She fell asleep with her raging thought. No matter what, she was going to meet him again.


	4. Chapter 4 - Happy Hunting

_**I hope you guys like Elise. Yeah, she's hilarious and bat shit insane. What? My Alex is crazy as well, just a tiny bit. They'll make a good team together but not for a while. Alex maybe carefree in this but he's still messed up in the head. Having thousands of voices screaming in your head will do that to you. Regarding Alex's fortune, he consumed high ranking officials of both Gentek and Blackwatch. One of those idiots must have access to secret funds and being a greedy SOB that I am, why not give him that much money. And so, we move on to his home.**_

_****_**Chapter Four – Happy Hunting**

Alex had his hands in his pocket as he walked to wherever the hell he was going. He was out to hunt now. Alex wanted something to occupy him, but what?

He couldn't be a doctor, he'll just get himself arrested. Breaking out will be easy, but was a waste of precious time and biomass.

And he sure as hell couldn't consume someone. Alex was off the grid and he prefers it that way but he missed the thrill of the hunt. The thrill of seeing your prey scurry away from you was just too fun.

Alex smirked inwardly. '_Kinda wished that there was someone to hunt. I miss that feeling.' _And he did. The adrenaline. The goddamn blood splattering over him. Blood. So, so sweet.

He licked his lips like a hungry predator would before eating its prey. He needed to kill something. He needed a challenge. The mighty ZEUS needed a motherfucking lair!

Then it hit him like a nuke exploded in front of him again.

He could find a more comfortable place to stay other than that hotel. Yeah, maybe he should. Having his own domain was much better than paying fifty pounds a night at that hotel.

"Well, every king needs a castle." And indeed he was a king. King of the Predators.

Alex bought a newspaper and skipped to the want ads. He wanted a new place to call home so why not get comfortable in it.

"Nah. Nope. Oh, hell naw!" He said at that last bit. They were selling a strip club and he was sure as motherfucking hell wouldn't buy that!

Calming his nerves, he skimmed through the wants ads. Either they were too small or too big; money was not a problem but he just couldn't find something.

When he was about to give up, he saw a four hectare patch of land that was up for sale. It was secluded, and looked at least far away enough from people and close enough to the city.

"Okay, let see here." He dialed the number on his phone and soon enough, he got a response.

"Hello, New English Estates, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I wanna buy some properties in the countryside, and it seems I found an interesting patch of land to procure." Alex said and waited for a response.

"What is the name of the property sir?" The agent questioned.

Alex looked at the want ads and saw that its name was, 'Cainely Manor'.

"It's Cainely Manor."

"Oh, you have good taste sir. An agent has been sent there right now and is waiting for your arrival." Alex smiled.

"Thanks for your help." Alex said and the operator said his thanks as well. Alex hung up and caught a cab to Cainely Manor.

"Never thought I'd be shopping." Alex snickered to himself. He never did like shopping unless he was low on supplies or needed new clothes. He was a shut in anyway so there was no need for material pleasure.

Alex saw that he was out of the city and that was fine with him. The more miles between him and a populated area the better.

He looked out the window and saw that there was lush wilderness in it. Alex smirked. Looks like he can have some fun after all.

Alex soon realized that this was all Cainely Manor. Thanks to the internet. He was impressed at the size of the property. that would be his new home. _'Four hectares goes a long way, I suppose.' _

They arrived at the destination and Alex paid the driver. At the gate, he saw that there was someone dressed in a suit at the gate.

The man was a little old but not that much. He appeared in his mid or late thirties but Alex paid no mind. '_Probably been in the business for some time now.'_

"You must be the one intersected in buying this property. My name is Ethan Daniels. A pleasure to meet you, sir." He held out his hand for Alex to Shake.

Alex shook his hand firmly. "Same. You can just call me Alex." He said and Ethan smiled and nodded.

"So Alex, this is the property you intend to sell, and I got to admit, you have great taste." Ethan motioned to the land behind him and Alex could see why he chose well.

A stoned pathway led to the mansion and the surroundings were vast grasslands with a few trees in sight. There was a small lake that he could see thanks to his enhanced vision and a small forest.

Alex smirked. '_This will do nicely.'_

"Shall we go have a look inside?"

Alex nodded and they entered the manor. Alex scanned this new environment as Ethan explained that layout of the land.

"As you can see, the surrounding areas are grassland but that is only a small part of the property." They walked down the stone path towards the mansion.

"The rest of it is all woodlands."

"Hmm, guess four hectares goes a long way." Alex chuckled and Ethan did the same.

"Yes, forty eight thousand square meters is a big piece of land." Alex nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"Well, there is a lake in here. A great place to kick back and relax, or take a swim, or go fishing, but that's all you." Ethan said, pointing Alex's attention to a quaint lake just a few hundred meters away.

"Have to admit, didn't see that one." Alex shrugged.

"Concerning wildlife, are there animals that should be of concern?" Alex asked and Ethan though about it for a minute.

Dangerous animals didn't mean shit for the Virus but he did need to consume right?

"Well, there's a herd of elk living in the forests but other than that, there's nothing to be of concern." Ethan shrugged and Alex nodded.

"Alright, tell me about this place. What's its story?"

"The manor itself, was formed in the early 15th century by a local business by the name of Haytham Cainely." Ethan said as Alex just listened.

"So it's started as a small patch of land?" Alex asked and Ethan chuckled.

"Not exactly. Haytham was already wealthy by the time he bought this lot and it was already the same size as it is now." Alex nodded.

"Haytham had a wife and two sons but like all rich men…" Ethan trailed off, knowing Alex was smart enough to figure it out, which he was and more.

"Lemme guess, that idiot couldn't keep his dick in his pants?" Alex asked and Ethan nodded.

"That's right. When the people heard about his adulterous streak, he abandoned his family and lands. No one knew what the hell happened to that sex crazed bastard."

"What about his legal wife and two sons?" Alex asked nonchalantly.

"They weren't so lucky. They paid for what Haytham did. His wife was beheaded and her sons were burned at a stake, and they were just five years old."

Alex shuddered inwardly. He may be a little hypocritical about this but he never wanted to kill or consume a kid ever again.

"Sounds overkill don't ya' think?"

Ethan sighed as they stepped by the mansion's door. "Yeah. The last millennia was barbaric, but that's all in the past."

Alex just huffed and stared at the mansion. He never was one for architecture but he did like this. The walls were painted a dark grayish color, and were ornamented with symmetrical but elaborate statues. Big windows by the top, adding natural light into the house, which Alex will enjoy greatly.

"May I ask something?" Ethan asked.

"Shoot."

"Are you an American?" Ethan asked and Alex turned to him smirking.

Alex chuckled darkly that Ethan was a little unnerved at. He wasn't expecting a client to respond so cynical and sadistic about it.

"What gave me away?" Ethan noticed the maniacal tone in his voice and backed away slightly.

Alex noticed this and snickered evilly. The way a prey reacts like he's shitting his pants never gets old.

"Got ya' didn't I?" Alex laughed. Being an unstoppable predator with a very large taste for blood and gore had its downsides.

"Yeah." Ethan chuckled nervously.

"So, are there any repairs that have to be done on the estate?" Alex asked, referring to any reparations that have to be made.

"No, but renovations are still open." Ethan said. "Would you like to see what's inside?"

Alex shook his head. "No, thank you. I've already made up my mind and I'll buy it."

Ethan smiled that he made such a huge deal and it wasn't even lunch time. "Excellent. Will you be paying in installments or in full?"

Alex thought about it. On one hand, if he paid up front now, he won't be disturbed unless he wants to be. But on the other, suspicions will rise if he did. A man or monster with no source of income with that much money had red flags all over the place.

"Installments."

Ethan nodded and invited Alex inside to sign some papers.

Alex was surprised that the property only cost him about fifty million dollars. So what, he was filthy rich with all that Blackwatch and Gentek dough so he'll probably live in luxury.

After signing the papers, Alex was now the official owner of the Manor. Of course, he'll have to pay about five million a month but that wasn't a problem.

Ethan and Alex shook hands to seal the deal. "Enjoy your new home sir."

Alex nodded. "Call me Alex, and thanks. I'll be sure to send the money to the real estate service."

"Right, so goodbye sir." Ethan waved goodbye, he left and Alex just stood there basking in the peace for once.

"I could get used to this." Alex said to himself as he observed his new land. Even through his dark sunglasses, he could see like they weren't even there.

Alex walked around the mansion, noting that it was in fairly good condition. It had a few scratches on it but every house has that.

He couldn't remember a time when he had some quiet time. His life was filled with pain and sorrow. Dear old dad and mom were both drug addict and constantly beat him and Dana, day and night. At school, he was regarded as a weirdo. Even Karen never showed him anything, and she was his motherfucking girlfriend at the time! Everyone saw him like he was a freak.

'_Well, guess they're right about that.' _

Alex was not just a freak he was a psychopathic monster. Humanity was right to fear him because they are like him. They fear what they don't understand. They make stories for others to believe and blind to see the real truth.

The REAL truth was nothing is right or wrong. Only what humanity thinks its doing. They make up the fucker called God so they can believe.

Alex scoffed at this. There was and never will be a God. He's seen enough religion in the eyes of too many murderers to realize that. Religion, beliefs, and a\even morals were nothing but what people use to hide their true selves. Animals.

He was a geneticist and Alex knew humans were, despite their intelligence, were nothing more that common animals. To him, however, they were livestock and playthings.

He consumed others for nourishment. He killed for the carnal pleasure of it. Alex was less than human but also more. He was the embodiment of the Apocalypse. The physical manifestation of _the_ single deadliest virus known to man. Bringer of death and destruction. A monster.

Alex sighed. In the end, that's what he really was. No matter how hard he tries, he'll always be the one thing everyone despises: a monster.

"_Alex, what have I told you to stop thinking too much about this. So stop it before I shove my foot up your ass."_

Alex heard Dana's voice and groaned. The voices were acting up again. Opting to take his _sister's _advise, the virus stopped his musings and went inside the house.

Well, he expected that much. The walls were dusty, furniture were nonexistent, the floors were cracked and missing boards. '_Got a hellava lot of work on my hands.' _

He looked over to his new home and smiled, Alex took off his sunglasses. "Time to go to work."

After a few hours, Alex has cleaned the whole mansion and was out hunting for some elk. He grew hungry and now was out for the one thing he knew would satisfy him for weeks with just one go.

Alex crouched down to check that the tracks he found were fresh. He smiled, they were fresh. His latest victim was close.

Running as quiet and as fast as his powerful body can, he flawlessly flowed through the wilderness without so much as a sound. A thing he learned while hunting in the concrete jungle was to blend in with everything.

What his prey can't see, makes them easy fuckin' pickings. And their deaths that much more sweeter.

He scanned the area with his thermal vision and could see the herd was no more than thirty meters ahead. '_Let's see. Eenie meenie minie mo, which one of these fuckers gets to go first.'_ Then he spotted a lone elk by the back. It was fairly big, big enough to replenish his biomass reserves.

Like one of those ninja from the movies he's seen, Alex scaled the tree like a cat. Why he didn't just jumped over to the branch was a mystery but at least he got to act like a ninja. Only a million times more badass!

He locked on to his meal and shifted to his claws, ready to pounce. Alex smirked inwardly, the vicious side of him showing. Oh, how he loved to do this again. Every now and then, causing another outbreak crossed his mind just for the hell of it.

The killing, the blood, the guts, and more importantly he wouldn't get bored. That he missed the most. Monsters were called monsters for a reason.

But he needed a new start. He needed to find something to believe in again, something he doubted would happen. Humanity had little to offer him other than to quench his blood lust and twisted taste for gore.

Maybe he needed to look deeper than that. Dana saw that, as impossible as it was, Alex still had a humanity in him, no matter how small. She saw that there was still good in him.

Dana saw but Alex did not have that foresight.

Alex pounced the elk. It didn't even know what hit it when its body was split in two. The other elks saw this and ran like hell away from there.

Its intestines were strewn all over the place, its liver, stomach and kidneys were scattered at the huge gaping wound that was once its other half.

Alex slowly moved towards the doomed animal and swiftly put it out of its misery by stomping it on the head. It yelped in pain but died down when its head practically exploded.

Its eyes popped out of their sockets like a balloon, its skull was shattered and shards of it were stuck on Alex's shoes. Brain matter was everywhere; it was even on Alex's shirt, blazer and pants.

Any other person would've broken down by the sheer brutality of his kills normally were. And this wasn't even trying!

With his bloodlust slightly calmed, Alex shot out his tendrils and latched onto what's left of the animal.

Alex's tendrils grabbed every single piece of the mangled elk. Both halves. Everything, hives, antlers, bones, hell, even its teeth were dissolved and absorbed into Alex.

Then Alex felt its memories. It was no more memories than pure instinct. The elk was only doing what nature intended it to do. Be born, reproduce, die. And then do it again.

A never-ending cycle that Alex knew that he will live to see it all end in a flash.

After he was done, Alex shifted his biomass so he could consume the residue stuck on him. Then he took off back to his new home.

"Time for furniture shopping…wait a god fucking minute, did I just say that?" Alex stopped just as he was about to enter the door, shocked that he just said that.

The mighty ZEUS, shopping?!

What in the name of Jesus happening to him?


	5. Chapter 5 - Want Some Coffee?

_**Enjoy the next chapter. Oh, and I know that James Heller won't appear here and most of the Prototype 2 cast, that doesn't mean that they won't be referenced. Or OCC'ed, but what the hell. This is story deviates from the sequel game so there. No need for flames please. Please read and review so I can see what I need to improve. So here you go!**_

**Chapter Five – Want Some Coffee?**

****"_What in the name of Jesus happening to him?"_

__**^Two Months Later^**

****Everything was going smoothly for Alex. He had a home to call home, but it's not just a shitty shack that he used in the red zone, but a fuckin' estate!

Two months went by fast. He had refurbished and enhanced the mansion with top of the line tech and luxury. Alex maybe a monster but that doesn't mean he'll live and act like one.

It only took him a few weeks to get it all together, thanks to his speed, strength, and limitless endurance Alex now had time to kill.

Just in a dirtied t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans, Alex smirked at his handiwork. He practically had to rebuild every last goddamn thing. Hell, even the floor boards he replaced.

Everything looked brand new. The floors of the entire mansion was made of pure silky marbled tiles, the walls had been tricky because he couldn't decide the color and texture.

What's worse, those damn voices in his head just have to butt in. '_Never knew they had a taste for interior decorating.'_

He understood the women, but what blew him the fuck away was Randall actually suggesting something to put in the house!

Finally, after having a nervous breakdown and eating a plate of cookies, he decided that the walls would be reinforced concrete, encased in fine lacquered mahogany. Of course, he painted the wood with a slightly beige hue.

The furniture were tricky to get. Namely because he had to actually go shopping. Alex didn't like it but he needed it. Being rich had it perks, one of them was getting the most expensive deals and not get bored.

The living room had a nice feel to it. A fifty four inch HD plasma screen television attached above the fire place, a plain red rug, a glass coffee table. The seats all had reclining functions and even has massage functions. Even the sofa had those.

The kitchen was extremely well designed. Alex couldn't care less about what he ate but he was an excellent chef from time to time. At the center was a stainless steel preparation table, a large four door refrigerator, two ovens, and a plasma stove of his own invention. Plasma was not as flammable as propane and it had no polluting elements in it.

The fridge was stocked with fruits, vegetables, and more importantly, meat. Alex could consume plants as well, but he just developed a taste for meat during his time in the red zone.

Upstairs was nothing elaborate, except a king sized bed for each of his five bedrooms, a dresser where he could keep his clothes, and basically all there is to own in a bedroom, only far more efficient and classy.

"Finally this bitch is done, Now I get to fuckin' relax." He said to himself. Even with his unlimited stamina, he had worked for two months straight.

Alex plopped down on his coach, ready to doze off for days. Just as he was about to close his eyes, his phone fuckin' rang, making him fall off the couch.

"AW, C'MON!" He and his voices roared.

His eyes were red with frustration that his phone just had to pick the wrong time to sing amazing grace.

Alex picked up the phone. "This better be good." He growled into the phone, only to be met with a familiar and infuriating voice that could only be the voice of that crazy ass bitch.

"_Well, hello to you too, you motherfucker." _Elise said sarcastically.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that but what do you want?" Alex asked, annoyed but slightly relieved that it was her instead of some random caller.

The last one who tried to prank call him ended with Alex that if he doesn't stop calling him, Alex would do things to him that Alex heard the man fainting from the other end

"Well, I was going to invite you for coffee, but looks like you're busy so-"

"Meet me at the park." Alex said and hung up. He groaned at this in annoyance and dropped his head to the cushions.

"How the hell did she get my number anyway?" He asked himself. Then he remembered when and how.

"Oh, yeah." Alex snickered. He left a sticky note by her door. '_Well, it had been a while. And I still need her to be a doctor. Again.'_

Alex got up from his comfortable sofa and went to freshen up. Restoration of the manor was almost done anyway so why not get some R&R?

Alex took a short shower to get some of the dirt and stray blood off him. He had gone hunting today and killed, as per his conditions on living here, only one elk every feeding.

The local wildlife were livestock to him now, and he was not going to waste it. A predator does need to feed but also let the prey breed.

Alex got out of his huge bathroom, basically everything about his new home screamed big and seclusion. No way in the name of shittin' hell is he going to be near those delicious humans.

He put on his new attire. Alex ditched his nerdy appearance from before to something that appealed to him. And he wanted to look as human as possible.

Dark grey jeans that fit him just right but loose enough to move freely. A pair of black business shoes, brand new leather and a buckled straps. A brown leather belt with a silver buckle. Alex decided that his plain white shirt was too clean so he bought a new dark violet in color, and a black vest to go with it.

Not wanting to look like some kind of idiot, Alex threw the blazer out to the incinerator. He got it from a snot nosed agent who was snooping around the red zone anyway.

He had gotten a new one, but instead of being a suit blazer, it was a jacket-blazer hybrid in the color of black with custom red linings.

After putting on his new clothes and sunglasses, Alex checked himself in front of the mirror. "Hmm. Not bad for a man eating virus, if I don't say so myself." He chuckled.

"Well, time to go meet up with that woman." Alex got out the front door and into his garage. Running and jumping was fun and all but he always wanted to have his own car or in this case…

"Ah, the sweet smell of Ducati in the morning." Alex clasped his hands together when he saw his Ducati motorcycle. He had gotten it for a sweet deal and now here she was.

Alex got on and fired up the engine, he smirked when the beast of a cycle roared to life. "No wonder guys love this so much." Alex then sped to the park. Thinking the way his life had turned and what his chance he gave humanity was coming up.

For one thing, humanity hasn't shown him shit. All going on about '_Alex Mercer: Wanted Terrorist'_, '_Global Enemy Number One: Alex Mercer'_ but this one, oh it made Alex laugh his ass off.

'_Alex Mercer: The Anti-Christ'_ that load of bullshit was so outrageous and goddamn insane that Alex literally laughed his guts out.

Seriously, he did. He still had to clean the blood splatter on the carpet.

On the other, he saw that, even if most of humanity only showed a cheap ass façade to others, there were some on Alex's time in NYZ that he met people who didn't had the façade.

There was a priest and a mother and daughter he met in the yellow zone, what was his name? "Guerra. Father Guerra, that's right. And Colette and Amaya." He said as the wind blew past his hair.

Father Guerra had protected and aided the people of New York. Alex met him when he got wind of the super soldier program had somehow fused the existing serum with his own DNA.

Naturally, Alex went over there and ate the fucker. He got more than he bargained for when a new power was now at his disposal: Armor.

His armor was already strong but with the added bonus of that idiot's genetic, artificial, and mutation enhancements, Alex's armor durability improved to a point that even a tank shell fired at point blank wouldn't even scratch it.

But enough about that, as Alex was making his way out of the yellow zone, he saw that a mother and child being protected by a priest…of all people.

What was he gonna do? Preach them to death.

When Alex saw that the mother and child were scared and the priest defending them without fear in his eyes, Alex swallowed his pride and did some good instead of hacking limbs off of anything that even moved.

He killed and consumed the squad, and he faced them. They were grateful for him. Well, the priest was but the mother and child were a little, how you say, reluctant. But nonetheless thanked him.

Alex said he was welcome and offered to escort them back to their church which they accepted graciously.

He still remembered the conversation the events of that day:

"_You're Alex Mercer aren't you?" The priest asked._

"_Yeah, I'm surprised you haven't ratted me out yet." Alex said uninterestingly once they entered the church. It was filled with refugees, sick or otherwise._

"_Regardless, I think you should rest for a while. Here. Have some water." The priest gave Alex a cup of water._

"_It's not poisoned, is it?" Alex said with fake caution. No poison on earth could kill him, he just wanted to be sure on who to spare and who's getting turned into confetti._

_The priest chuckled. "No, and you and I both know that you won't die because of it so why bother." Alex shrugged, this man had a point. A wise one at that._

_Alex took a sip of water; he didn't need it but not drinking water for so long was refreshing. "Thanks, Father."_

"_Guerra, my name is Father Guerra. And the other two you saved are Colette and Amaya Heller." Guerra pointed to the other side of the church where Colette and Amaya were._

_Colette was talking and helping some of the people there while Amaya was talking to the younger kids, trying to calm them down._

"_We help and save whoever we can. Those Blackwatch." Guerra growled and held on to his cross necklace. "Those putas don't save people, they round them up and do experiments on them."_

_Alex nodded. "That's why I'm here. They created the damn virus and put the blame on me. To top it all off, they're trying to weaponize the virus." _

"_Madre de dios, they're monsters." _

"_I know, and that's why I'm going to stop them." Alex stood up and nodded to Father Guerra, Colette, and Amaya. "Save as many people as you can, okay?" _

"_Don't worry about us, mi dijo. Stop Blackwatch. And thank you." Guerra put a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Don't lose sight of your humanity, Alex."_

Alex shook his head after remembering that. Guess Guerra's advice didn't turn out well for Alex. Last he heard of him, was he died trying to save some refugees just trying to have something to eat. Guerra was gunned down. In his own church and for what? Aiding and abetting refugees?

It was a load of grade A bullshit and Alex knew it.

Colette was reunited with her husband, James Heller, and with Amaya, left New York for the west coast. Kinda easy to do if you're a jarhead.

But seeing that they put aside their own safety and welfare to help others somewhat moved Alex. They had no hope or guarantee of surviving but they still helped those who disparately needed it.

The strongest survive and the weak die…but do the weak really have to die? Alex was easily the strongest and most powerful organism on earth but was he really going on killing spree because of that?

Maybe he still had a shred of humanity in him, but not enough. Humanity was still stagnant in his eyes.

Guerra, Colette, and Amaya were real humans. They understood brotherhood and family. Sacrifice. All of it. And Alex just kills.

Alex kills for food, for entertainment. Like a mindless animal.

"Hmph." Alex stared intently at the streets.

He never considered himself like that…but looking back, that's what exactly he did. Alex killed for entertainment. For nourishment. And he was proud of it.

"_Damn right you were proud of it. All of us, all of the ones you consumed. Did you ever feel a singe of regret?" _A voice of a civilian asked.

True, Alex did feel proud at one time, but now, all the regret he should've felt was coming back tenfold.

"_You had the gall to feel sorry?! Did you feel sorry when you ATE us?"_

"_Blackwatch was right. You're nothing but a plague on all of mankind. Why don't you just leaves us alone?!"_

"_Or better yet. JUST GODDAMN DIE!"_

Alex said and did nothing, just take it all in. Those voices had and will always bring him down, no matter how hard he tried, they will never stop.

What they say hurts more than bullets or bombs. He killed millions in weeks but that doesn't mean they have to rub it in his face. The guilt was too much as it is.

"Just…stop." Alex sighed as he parked his bike. He had already reached the park and he didn't even realize it until now. Time sure flies when your head is about to snap.

Those voices still had his ears ringing but thankfully, to whatever moron there was, they stopped. Now Alex could go on with the day without a psychotic breakdown.

That is, if Elise doesn't drive him insane first.

Man, did that woman had a mouth on her. Alex almost laughed at that 'emo fuck' bit. "Pfft, emo fuck. I'm not even an emo." He snickered.

Well, maybe he was but that wasn't the point. He was surprised that he even let her live, much less unharmed when she called him that.

As Alex walked to where she was, or wherever the hell that bitch was, someone was slowly stalking him. He was so caught up on his thoughts that Alex didn't even sense it.

The person slowly and effortlessly crept up to an unsuspecting Alex, smirking in anticipation of its prey would do.

Then when it was just a few feet from Alex, it leaned its head into his ear. "Took you long enough."

Alex almost jumped and clawed the one stupid enough to sneak up on him and he would've if it wasn't that girl he was supposed to meet. And hell was she laughing.

"Elise! Don't do that! Red zone instincts die hard, you know." Alex hid one of his arms behind his back so she wouldn't see his claws that were almost out.

Elise just laughed even more. "Oh lighten up will ya', and besides it's payback for how you spoke to me."

"Yeah, yeah. Now where to?" Alex sighed. How he even agreed to this, he didn't know but he gave his word to have coffee with her so he'll just have to go through it. _'Gonna have a shitty ass massive migraine after this.'_

Elise smiled and shrugged. "Personally, I don't know. I just escaped my crummy bodyguards dear old dad assigned to me." Alex was now bored but was still listening at least. No need to have his already fragile sanity go to waste.

"He said that I can't go meet with you." Elise scoffed. "Said something as ridiculous as you doing something to me." Now Alex caught that.

"Wait a fucking minute. Who does he think I am, the same as those idiots in the alley? That's just below the belt." Alex grumbled. Bad enough he killed millions, now he was compared to a bunch of rapists. Even his voices screamed in outrage.

"Yeah, it was stupid of him but he just looks out for me, I guess. Being their only daughter and all." Elise sighed.

"Well, let's talk about it over coffee. C'mon, let's go."

"Oh and by the way, I don't have my car with me so, um, as embarrassing and as much as this hurts my pride...can I ride with you?" She squeaked out.

Alex smirked. The crazy bitch was actually asking him for a ride, you don't see that everyday.

"Okay, I know a great coffee place just outside the city. Quiet, spacious, and best of all, no assholes in sight." Alex chuckled as they walked to the parking lot.

Elise giggled. "Now that's something I've been looking for."

When they got to his Ducati, Elise was a little surprised. Didn't Alex needed a job? "Whoa Alex, I thought you had no money."

Alex mustered up a fake insulted look. "I didn't say that, who in the blue hell told you that?"

Elise laughed at his joke and shook her head. Alex was just as crazy as her. "Nah forget it. Let's see what this coffee shop of yours look like."

Alex handed her a spare helmet and got on his bike. Elise wrapped her arms around Alex's waist very slowly that he found it a little weird.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Ales asked as her arms were snaking around him like his tendrils do, except this was totally unnecessary.

Elise chuckled. "Oh you know, I don't know either." She finally locked her arms around him and held onto him tight. What a fucking drama queen.

Giving out a sigh and an annoyed eye roll, Alex fired up the engine with a roar. "Hold on tight. Or don't depending if you wanna die or something." He snickered and Elise lightly bashed him with her helmet.

"And you call me the crazy one." Alex laughed softly and rocketed through the streets like a madman. Which he technically was.

"Slow down, will ya'! Think I'm gonna hurl!" Elise screamed as she clung to Alex tighter lest she wanted to be thrown off.

"What?!" Alex heard her but wanted to mess with her.

Elise glared at him for a moment before he was a swift turn that made her duck. '_Damn this man.' _She ground her teeth, annoyed but strangely amused.

For once in Elise's boring and controlled life, she felt live. No rules and no bodyguards. Just reckless driving, and possible manslaughter on Alex's side.

Alex, wanting to scare her further, went for a frontie when the red light was on and sure enough, Elise went ballistic.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED?!" She asked him and lightly whacked him in the head. She could've died, yes, but she had to hand it to him, he really knows how to have fun.

After his whack, Alex laughed. "I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you through the screaming."

Elise glared at him but smiled nonetheless and wrapped her arms tighter and laid her head against his back. "Moron." She grumbled softly but thanks to the Virus' enhanced hearing, he heard it but let it slide.

He received no more complaints from the backseat driver and surprisingly she was enjoying the adrenaline rush now. Alex found this woman a little crazy but in a weird and dangerous kinda way.

They reached the coffee shop a few minutes later in the middle on a serene and peaceful field with fresh air and coffee in the air. Just as Alex said.

"Okay, now this is a coffee shop." Elise got off the bike and took off her helmet. Being her hair all in the fritz, she gave it a little shake and her brown hair swayed out.

Alex rolled his eyes under his sunglasses. '_And I thought Blackwatch was vain.' _He chuckled.

"C'mon, I'm buyin'." Alex said and Elise smiled.

"Okay." They went into the coffee shop and Elise inhaled the sweet smell.

"Yeah, this is great." She sighed and they sat down by the window so they had a good view of the outside. Not to mention it was a very comfy looking chair there.

"What do you want?" Alex asked as he prepared to order some coffee. Like food, he didn't need it but it was still absorbed by his body and it tastes good.

Elise thought about it and shrugged. "A large frappe cappuccino with a chocolate cake please."

Alex nodded and went to get their coffee and a little snack for it. As he was going about, Elise looked at him and couldn't help but check him out.

She noticed that Alex wore different clothes from the last time they met and she had to admit, it suit him well. Alex still wore those sunglasses and she thought that he was impersonating Albert Wesker from Resident Evil.

Elise giggled a moment. '_Okay, okay that was a little wrong.' _Alex wore sunglasses but he wasn't a monster like him and he was way more handsome.

"Wait, what the fuck?" Did she actually think that Alex was handsome. Well, he is and there was no evidence to suggest otherwise. Not wanting to dwell on it, Elise shrugged it off and waited for him to come back with their food.

After five minutes, Alex came back with a tray of pastries and beverages. "Here you go. A large frappe cappuccino and a slice of chocolate cake." He placed her cup and plate down.

"And for me, a medium vanilla cappuccino and a plate of strawberry cheesecake." He set down his entre and sat down next to her.

Elise took a sip of her drink and hummed at the taste. This was actually better than starbucks. "So, you're a doctor now huh?" Elise asked. She kept her promise to pay him back and now, he was hopefully a doctor again.

Alex nodded and took a bite of his cake. "Yeah, thanks about that."

"No problem. I should be the one thanking you anyway." Elise shrugged and took a forkful of cake.

"Before we start thanking each other again, how's the entrance exam going?" Alex chuckled. Like he promised, he had tutored her about being a surgeon through his knowledge and with the Gentek doctors he consumed.

Elise lit up at that. "It went great!" She was practically smiling ear to ear and Alex smirked inwardly.

"I aced it like a natural. You'd make a great teacher, you know." She said, grateful that she got in and with flying colors thanks to Alex's expertise.

"Heh heh, no thanks, teaching you is hell enough. And that was just an email I sent you." He chuckled and Elise glared at him.

"I resent that." She huffed and Alex took off his sunglasses.

"Oh yeah?" He leaned against the table and stared her down. Not wanting to be out shown by Alex, Elise did the same thing. They had no problems of their faces only a few centimeters apart.

"Yeah." Elise challenged and looked into Alex's electric blue eyes.

"I had to clear out my laptop's memory because of your damn emails."

Elise blushed slightly. "Not my fault you just had to use very complicated words." She said quickly and chuckled afterwards.

"Not my fault you couldn't understand simple vocabulary." He chimed and Elise stuck her tongue out, making Alex laugh.

"But really, thanks about helping me with getting in." Alex smiled lightly and nodded.

"No biggie, I guess. Your old man must've been proud?" He asked and Elise rolled her eyes and Alex got the message.

"Didn't do shit, did he?" Alex took a sip of his drink and listened as Elise ranted about.

"Oh, you have no idea. The one thing I got something right and he totally ignores it. Everything I do wrong, they notice and everything I do right, they don't even give a shitty ass clap." She hissed, almost crushing her glass cup in anger.

Before she could break the glass and cut herself, Alex took hold of her hand. "Whoa there, no need to cut yourself." Elise relaxed and noticed that Alex's hand was on hers.

She was a little confused but somehow, she liked it to a degree. Before anything else happened, Elise smiled and pulled her hand away gently. Al the while trying to fight off a blush.

"All better now?" Alex asked childishly with puppy dog eyes that Elise laughed to.

"Alex, you look like a cute baby." Elise giggled and Alex laughed too.

" I try my hardest."

They sat there for a few more moments before the the day turned into night way too fast for their liking but what's time is time.

"C'mon, I'll give you a ride home." Alex offered but Elise stubbornly declined.

"I can take care of myself." She said but Alex looked at her seriously but relented.

"All right. Just don't get caught up again, I don't think I'll be there if you get hurt. Again."

Elise nodded. "Don't worry Alex, I got this. I'll be all right." She assured him and it seemingly did the trick.

They went outside walking slowly and deliberately trying to extend the time without either of them knowing.

"Hey, you know dad'll probably hunt you down." Elise warned but Alex just smirked evilly.

"Trust me Elise, I've been in the RZ long enough to know how to kill." He snickered cynically. Alex could kill a man dozens of ways with his hands and even more so with his powers.

Elise held her arms up in mock surrender. "Hey, just tellin'."

Alex smiled and they stood by his motorcycle. "Okay, so I'll call you. Once in a while." He chuckled and Elise giggled.

"Oh, just shut up and go. I'll be all right." She raised her right hand. "Girl scout's honor."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Somehow I doubt that." He grumbled and she lightly punched him on the arm.

"Just go you emo fuck." She snickered and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Alex sat on his motorcycle and revved up the engine.

Elise blushed a little. "Just a little thank you for the coffee. Not everyday you get free food."

_'Oh you have no idea.' _Alex put on his helmet. "Well, see ya. You crazy bitch." He laughed and before Elise could whack him again, he sped off laughing.

"Goddamn it Alex." Elise growled. He just called her crazy again. Well, at least it was Alex and not some asshole from the street.

"Well, I'll see you soon. _Doctor _Frost." She snickered and hailed for a taxi and went home.

**^Blackwatch Global Command^**

****Colonel Rooks looked over a report of any signs of Codename ZEUS and it had fuckin' nothing on Mercer's locations or at least where the hell he is.

"That cocksucker can't just disappear like that." He mumbled to himself and threw the report down at his desk, annoyed that this wild shitty fuck goose chase was going nowhere.

Then his phone rang and he smiled when he noticed it was his wife, Loraine. "Hello."

"Hey honey, how've you been?" She sounded tired and Rooks couldn't blame her. It was three in the morning form where San Francisco was.

"I've been better. You okay?" Rooks leaned back on his chair, sleepiness becoming apparent.

"I'm okay. Your little girl can't wait to see you." Loraine giggled and Rooks chuckled.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I can't go home right now. I promise I'll make it up to you." He promised.

"You always do. When are you coming back?" She asked sadly, she missed her husband very much.

Rooks sighed, he too missed his family. "I don't know. Another six months maybe."

"Please come back safe baby. I love you." Loraine yawned and Rooks smiled.

"I will, love you too." He hung up and sighed. "This has gotta be the worst mission I've ever accepted."

Riley went in and gave a salute. Rooks stood up and saluted back at his second in command and friend. "What've you got Riley?"

"As for Mercer, sir, it looks like the fucker dropped off the face of the earth." Riley set down yet another useless report. "Not even a peep." He rolled his neck, trying to get tiredness out.

"Fuck, any word on Project HADES?"

"The eggheads are reporting sixty percent completion, sir. They are certain that this will take Mercer out." Rooks nodded.

"Permission to voice my thoughts, sir?" Riley asked.

"Approved." Rooks grunted and massaged his aching temples.

"That Project HADES'll fail big time." Riley said bluntly, he never believed in that project.

"The hell you talkin' about, Lieutenant?" Rooks asked as he looked at Riley with serious eyes. Project HADES may be stupid but it was their best bet on killing the virus once and for all.

"That Mercer survived a nuke to the face, a tank round to the chest and that big ass hunter with not a goddamn scratch. And now we're making something just like him. That's just stupid."

Rooks understood where he was coming from but it was out of place. "Careful Riley. You know you could get shot for that." Rooks warned.

"Yes, sir." Riley saluted and Rooks dismissed him. He went out and Rooks once again read the useless report.

"I should be sitting at home with my girls but I gotta read this shit." He growled and skimmed through the papers that he knew would give him nothing.


	6. Chapter 6 - Party Anyone?

_**Nothing much to say but enjoy. Read and review.**_

_****_**Chapter 6 –** **Party Anyone?**

****Alex came home, feeling exhausted. Who knew being a doctor that helps people was so…boring. He crashed on the couch feeling empty inside.

Being a doctor showed no satisfaction for him, only mushiness. Alex did not want or like mushiness. All he saw there was crying, praying, and more fuckin' crying and for what? A loved one died, why cry over that, they had more relatives.

He saw no reason, once again for humanity to be worth it. Absolutely motherfuckin' nothing! Alex nearly tore out his head from frustration and anger.

"Why, why can't I find anything worthwhile?" He growled to himself. He really wanted to find something to believe in again, like Dana was but it was hard. Hard because nothing appealed to him. Everything had a façade. Everything had a price.

Everything required blood.

Maybe, maybe humanity needed to burn after all? The thought had been there since day one. Human nature was evil, a consequence of society and civilization.

A side effect of free will was the evil in the world. Alex scoffed. "What, evil came from the bible?" It was true. All evil came from the good.

Nothing was good and evil, only necessary. The essentials. Alex felt if it was necessary to kill millions, he will do it. If he saw fit to destroy the world, nothing can stop him. It was all the laws of the food chain.

The strong survive and the weak starve. And Alex was the Apex. The Alpha and Omega. He was Blacklight. He was evolution embodied. He is god and king of this world.

But how could he destroy this world, for so long he was seen as a monster. Lord knows Dana once thought of him like that.

Alex stood up, walked to the kitchen, and got out a bottle of whiskey. Because of his fast metabolism and his healing factor, he could never get drunk; but that didn't mean he couldn't try.

He took one swing and felt nothing. Oh yeah, he was hollow. He felt nothing, no emotions, no goddamn nothing. And that's a bitch.

If he had known this was going to be where he ended up, he might as well sat on that nuke and waited for it to explode on his ass. He actually preferred death than being judge, jury, and executioner.

Alex should've let that man die when he had the chance.

It was during surgery that a man was brought in with heart cancer. He saved the man with no trouble, having vivisected, dissected, and sliced open thousands of bodies in NYZ had its perks when you're a doctor.

The family thanked him but he felt nothing. No joy, no satisfaction, not even a tingle inside. He mused over this but he was absolutely numb to it.

For the mighty ZEUS, he was hopeless. Here Alex was, brought armies to their knees, crippled entire cities, and now, sulking in a manor with nothing to do.

Alex took one last swig at the bottle and it was empty now, just like him.

"It's hopeless." He said solemnly. Six months he's been here and the only thing he saw was scenery, a crazy bitch, and even more crazy world.

Then his phone rang. Alex groaned in agitation and frustration, whoever this was definitely has a deathwish.

"Hello." Alex said tiredly, but not of exhaustion physically but mentally.

"Hey, _Doctor Frost_, how've you been?" Yep, this woman really had a deathwish.

"I'm fine, whatever it is, I'm not in." He sighed. His response was automatic because every time Elise called, it usually meant she wanted something from him.

"Oh, c'mon Alex, I just wanna ask you if you wanna come with me to a party." Alex grumbled inwardly, him and parties did not mix well. It usually ended in a huge bang literally.

"I'd love to not go. Ever." Alex deadpanned and Elise just giggled which Alex got confused.

"Too late. I'm already at your door." Alex shot his eyebrows up in surprise. Did she just found out where he lived?

"How did you know where I live?" He asked curiously, he never mentioned or showed her where he lived.

Alex immediately got out and stared out the window. What the – no one was even there.

"I'm at your front door. Open up so I can go in." She said and Alex had his mouth hanging open at the sheer awkwardness of this situation.

"Where exactly are you?"

"At an apartment complex. Where you live duh." He could almost see her rolling her eyes.

Alex face-palmed. '_This bitch just went from crazy to stupidly crazy.' _He groaned but chuckled inwardly.

"You know, I think you've got the wrong address there, sister." Alex said, barely holding on to his laughs. If Elise so much as ask him why, he'll surely lose it.

"What the hell do you mean? I'm at your door so open up already." That did it, he laughed into his phone and Elise raised a questioning eyebrow.

"The hell are you laughing at?"

Alex must laughed even more. This woman really should look at an address book once in a while.

After taking a few calming breaths, he decided that it was probably a good idea to let her know that he didn't leave there.

"Really Elise, I think you should get outta there. Because I don't live there." He chuckled.

"Then where do you live so I can come get you." Elise said.

Alex thought for a minute. Should he really tell her? On the plus side, she could come here and annoy him - wait that's a good thing?

Okay so there wasn't any good that'll come out of it.

"Give me one good reason why." He heard Elise groan and he smirked. Alex was always one for annoying someone.

"So I can come get you for the party." Elise said through her teeth. "Come on, you need to get out more."

Alex heard her whine on the phone and snickered. "What if I don't wanna go to that party, what then?" He said, confident that she'll never find him.

Elise huffed in annoyance. "I didn't wanna have to do this Alex but I guess you leave me no choice." She chuckled.

"What?" Alex asked curiously.

"Just hold for just a minute." She said and Alex got curious about what she was doing and shrugged. _'Let's see what you got.'_

Unknown to him, Elise had one of her friends with her tracking the signal.

"C'mon Jack, Alex isn't known to be patient, or at least I know he isn't." She whispered to one of her friends with her.

"Just wait a minute will ya'? Sheesh, you're worse than Brina over here." He grumbled as he tried to track this Alex's cell signal.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sabrina asked.

"Will you two please keep quiet. He might hear you." Elise whispered pointing to her phone.

"Why do we even need to bring him along anyway?" A girl asked.

"Because, Lynn, he's the one who got me in the Institute. A geneticist, surgeon, biologist, the list goes on." Elise thought for a minute, she knew she was missing something. "Oh yeah, and he's a Red Zone survivor."

All six of her friends stared at her wide eyed. "Wow, that's some resume." Jack whistled.

"Yeah and have you got his address already?" Elise was getting a little impatient and she could only guess Alex was too.

"Almost there...almost, got it." He said and his eyes widen in surprise. He showed the rest and there was a collective "What the fuck?!"

Alex heard that and held his phone from his ear, staring at it confusedly. "What the?" He placed the phone to his ear again

"Hey, Elise. You still there?" He was a little confused about all this. Then he heard her voice.

"I'll be right there." Then she hung up. Alex raised an eyebrow and looked at his phone incredulously.

"What the hell was that all about?" He grumbled but shrugged his shoulders. At least she didn't know where he lived.

Alex went up to his room to change his clothes. He had already consumed an elk a few days ago and his reserves were no where near critical levels so he could sit around with his thoughts.

He changed into a white tank top and a pair of jogging pants. No need to constrict himself from a day if doing absolutely nothing except sitting around.

"Wonder what's on T.V. today." He thought out loud and went down the stairs. Really, he had no plans for today. It was either that or listen to the echoes again and that was torture enough.

"T.V. it is then."

Just as he was about to sit down at his couch, the doorbell rang, making the virus groan in annoyance. "Goddamn really bad timing."

The ones at the door should know better than to disturb him. "Go away!" Alex called out and went on to get himself comfortable.

"Alex! Get your ass out here!" An all too familiar voice boomed that made him jerk up in surprise.

"No it can't be. I must be hearing things" He mumbled and shook his head, trying to get that hallucination out of his head.

"Frost, if you're not out here in the next ten seconds, I'll drive my car through your fuckin' door!" Damn, it was real.

_'Why? Why in the name of that nuke did it have to be fuckin' me.'_ He slumped down. There goes his solitude.

Well, might as well get it over with. "Alright, I'm coming!" Alex went to the front door and lo and behold, she was there along with six other people.

Elise and Alex stared each other down, neither backing down. Alex was irritated with her and Elise was just plain angry.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you live _here_?!" Elise was angry, that much he could tell.

Alex shrugged and smirked at her. "Sister, this is the only place where I can have some peace and quiet. Why would I tell you where I live?"

Elise huffed and placed her hands on her hips, she was secretly staring at Alex's toned body. _'Damn.'_ She thought trying to get look Alex in the eye seriously.

"Are you saying I'm annoying?" Elise asked and Alex smirked.

"I called you a crazy bitch for a reason." At that, her friends gasped at this. The last time a man called her crazy, which she was, got sent to the hospital with an exploded left testicle.

"Oh, that was a big mistake." Lynn said and the others covered their eyes from the horrible scene about to befall Alex.

"Why you little..." Elise punched him hard on the face only to feel what her father felt. "Shit!" She waved her hand back and forth, trying to get some feeling back.

"Damn, Alex. What are you made of, fucking _steel_?!" Elise asked as Alex came towards her and grabbed her throbbing hand.

"More or less, now c'mon inside and I'll take a look at that hand of yours." He said and motioned for them to follow him. Elise did but her friends just stayed outside.

"I'm not gonna ask but did he just call her crazy and got away with it?" Sabrina asked and they all nodded.

"And he took a punch from Elise, that would've left anyone with a fucked up face, completely unharmed?" Again the others nodded if only a little scared.

"And Elise hurt herself just by punching him?" Then they all nodded a little surprised and shocked at who their friend just met.

"No use standing around here and being bitchy, let's go inside. Besides, the place looks cool." Jack said and they all got in.

"Damn, Alex knows how to live." Lynn whistled and went to look for Alex and Elise. They eventually found them in the kitchen.

"For the last time, Elise, my answer will forever be no. And you can take that to the bank." They heard Alex growl that literally gave them a pause.

"Alex, come on. It's not like you're doin' anything. It'll be fun, pleeease." Elise whined.

Alex ran his hand through his hair. "I don't like parties, Elise. Them and I don't have a great history." It was true, the last time he was at a party it, well, he used a devastator.

Elise sighed. "Alex, it'll be fine. It's not a normal party anyway."

He chuckled. "With you nothing's normal."

She playfully glared at him and lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Regardless, c'mon. I'll even beg in my knees if I have to." She was serious as fuck.

Her friends were surprised that the mighty Elise would actually beg.

Alex groaned in annoyance. "What is this anyway?" He could only his back his blade for so long.

"How 'bout jumping off a cliff."

That got Alex's attention. He loved doing stupid and thrill seeking things. "Can I throw you off a cliff?"

Elise just stared at him like he was serious. "Whatever, you in or what?" She asked impatiently.

Alex thought for a minute. It's been a while since anything got interesting to the mighty ZUES and every second he spent doing nothing was more time for those damn voices to annoy the fuck out of him with their shit ass complaining.

_'What the hell, it's not like I got a world to destroy. Oops.'_

"Fine, fine. Let me go change." Alex sighed and Elise slapped him on the back.

"That's the spirit, Lexi."

"Lexi?" Alex growled. He never and he means never gonna let this slide.

"Yeah, Lexi. Or would you prefer Frosty?" Elise giggled.

"Just Alex." He went up stairs but not before mumbling. "Bitch." Elise heard that.

"What did you say?!" She shrieked but Alex just ignored her and went up to his room to change.

Elise just glared where he was walking and crossed her arms. "Emo fuck." She hissed and went over to her friends.

"Not to sound rude but did he just diss you and get away with it?" A black man with short dreads asked in a Scottish accent.

"Yeah, and there's nothing I can do about it. My dad punched him on the face and broke his hand."

"Wait, Alex broke Richard's hand? He must have a deathwish or something."

"No, Gary, Alex didn't break his hand. My father broke _his _own hand on impact." Elise snickered. " I swear, that man's gotta be made of steel or some shit like that." She pointed her thumb towards the stairs.

A girl whistled. "Wow." she cocked her head to the side. "And he's hot too." She sighed and Elise's eyebrow twitched a little.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Elise asked.

"It means I'm gonna have fun with him." The girl giggled and the rest rolled her eyes at her.

"Yeah? Good luck on that Rebecca." Elise snickered with her arms crossed.

That said Rebecca chuckled. "What? Certainly you're not jealous?"

Elise turned her head so fast that it almost snapped her neck. "The fuck is you talking about? Now way in hell I'm jealous of you having that emo fuck."

Jack laughed. "Oh lighten up, will ya'? It ain't like he's into you anyway." The others laughed at that but Elise just smirked.

"My my Jack. Seems like you forgot who you're talking to." She said in a sing song voice that made them shut up.

Elise looked at her Justin Bieber-esque friend with a sweet look that made him gulp in fear.

"Seems you need to be re-educated." Elise had an evil look in her eyes and made the rest chuckle nervously.

Luckily for Jack, salvation came in the form of something worse.

"Yeah? And seems you need to be reminded on whose goddamn house you seven fucks are in." A voice growled behind them.

Everyone, except Elise sighed in relief and looked gratefully at Alex.

Elise just grit her teeth and turned around, mad that her intimidation was interrupted.

"Alex, you cunt. I'll-" After she saw him walking down the stairs, she immediately shut the hell up and stared at him wide eyed.

Alex had donned his new attire but now with a greying white long sleeved T-shirt with slash insignias on it and a brown leathern jacket.

_'He's hot.'_ Elise said to herself and she didn't notice Alex shutting her mouth that she didn't even realize.

"Wouldn't want you to eat flies now, do we?" He chuckled as as he arranged his jacket.

Elise shook her head to het the thoughts out and smiled. "All right, let's go." She turned to Alex and pushed him out.

"Damn, woman. Kicking me out of my own house and we're not even married yet." He chuckled at that, Elise tried her best to hide a small blush coming on and punched him on the arm.

"Are you riding with me, or them." She pointed to her friends who were having a hard time not laughing their asses off.

"Nah, I think I'll get my own ride. You wait outside." Alex said and walked to the garage.

Elise shrugged and went out the door with the rest trailing.

"What he got to show?" Sabrina asked and everyone shrugged.

Elise got into her Lamborghini while the others went to their own fast cars. Sabrina in her Audi R8, Lynn in her Mercedes Bench, Rebecca in her Bugatti, Jack in his Camarro, Gary in his Maseratti, and Paul in his Challenger.

"I don't know. Maybe he's gonna go for his Ducati." Elise shrugged.

Then they heard the roaring of an engine similar to that of a muscle car. They saw a black and red 2014 Ford Mustang with Alex at the wheel and whistled appreciatively.

"Daaamn, man. You got swag." Paul chuckled and Elise handed him a radio.

"It's for talking while on the run." Alex nodded and smirked at her. They rolled up their windows and blasted out of Alex's estate to God knows fuckin' where.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Hell?

_**So, Alex just got a new ride. Figured it'd be something loud and powerful. Tsk, tsk, probably just let him do with the Ducati. But at least you guys are enjoying this, right? (Please be enjoying this)**_

_****_**Chapter Seven – The Hell...?**

****On any other day, Alex would've picked a great day to bust out his new ride. But then disaster struck.

"Hey, Lexi, ever get the feeling you're being watched." That said disaster came in the annoying voice of Elise Abigail McMillan.

He growled in annoyance, but suppose he should look on the bright side. There is no bright side to this.

Alex picked up his radio and hollered back at her. "Yeah, and now I can expect that. Seeing as you know where I live now." He heard the collective laughter of her and her friends and made him groan.

As they rode to God knows where Elise is taking them, Elise and the others took it upon themselves to start a talking session that made Alex want to rip his head off.

'_Yeah, that could work.' _He would do it too unless they stopped their ass mouths from flapping.

"You know, Jack, you're never gonna win that girl over." The voice of Sabrina said over the radio that made Alex slightly interested.

"Oh, I gotta hear this." He chuckled to himself and raised the volume as they roared through the English Countryside.

"Shut up, Brina." Jack snarled and she giggled.

"Like you got a chance. She's married and you're still after her." That was when Alex decided to butt in.

"Hold up, you're after some cougar?" He asked, with disbelief and mischief in his voice.

The way he said it made everyone burst out in laughter.

"WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!" Jack fumed and that made Alex laugh too.

"Hey, everyone has their tastes, kid. You, however, seem to like the vintage stuff." Alex said, barely trying to comprehend it all.

Jack was after some damn cougar. And he was sure Elise and the others were just loving this.

"It's not like that. Alex." The way he said it was dripping with venom and sarcasm.

"Oh, care to clarify?" Elise giggled. She knew bringing Alex along was a good idea. Just look at Jack. The more time she spends with Alex, the more she admires him.

"Yes she's married." Alex tried another comment but Jack beat him to it. "And before you ask, you ding nut, she's not a cougar. She's twenty-three."

Alex chuckled. "And how old are you, then?"

"Twenty-five." Jack said and Alex shrugged.

"Maybe, just maybe, you still have some hope." Everyone chuckled and let Jack continue his story as they passed the oceans.

"She was forced into that marriage by her overly conceited parents. And while she was in a relationship with me." Jack murmured.

Everyone stayed quiet. Even Alex. That must be tough on Jack.

"I tried to convince her to go with me but she was stubborn. And that's why I love her still." He chuckled sadly as their vehicles stopped.

"I hope I can get her back. Her husband's shit ass treatment of her is enough for me to go ballistic." Jack growled

"Yeah, don't worry buddy. We'll help ya'" Alex said wrapping his arms around Jack's shoulders.

"You will?" Jack asked them and they nodded.

"For sure, man. We hate to see you even more pathetic." Gary chuckled and Jack glared at him.

"One day, I'll shove my foot up your ass, Gary." Jack snarled and Elise came between them.

"Alright, break it up you two." She said, prying the two apart and looked at Alex "And how do you suppose to help him?"

"I survived a military occupation and the outbreak, I can totally help you wimps." Alex noogied Elise and ran off.

Elise didn't appreciate that Alex ruined her hair and ran after him. "Alex, when I get my hands on your ass, I'll-"

"Please, Elise. We've only known each other for a few months and now you want me in bed. Slow down, girl."

Alex and Elise chased each other for a good half hour while the others got the gear out.

"Man, those two are nuts." Rebecca said as Elise jumped on Alex but he got away again.

"No arguments here, they're perfect for each other." Sabrina chuckled and the rest agreed. Alex was just as nuts as Elise was.

It didn't take long but Alex came back with Elise thrashing on his shoulders. "Woo, damn girl. You sure like it rough."

"Only if you like it too." Elise growled and Alex set her down. She did at least caused a scratch on his cheek.

"Well, looks like you two lovebirds are done, let's go." Rebecca chuckled which earned a grave look from both Alex and Elise.

"The hell you say?" They growled menacingly with their arms crossed and Rebecca gulped. Elise was bad enough, now they had to worry about Alex too.

"Nothing, nothing, let's just go." Paul sighed and grabbed his gear.

Alex and Elise huffed before she nudged him to her car. "Okay, I give up. What are you up to?" Alex asked as she grabbed her gear,

"What? I thought you like dangerous stuff?" She handed him two wing suits and a couple of parachutes. "Besides, this is only part one." She giggled and grabbed one of the wing suits.

"Now turn around and don't peep." Alex raised an eyebrow and smirked. Elise glared at him and grabbed his shoulders and turned him around herself. "That's better." She chirped.

Alex still had that smirk on while he listened to the distinctive fall of clothing and was half-tempted to look. But hey who can blame the virus? The woman behind him was smokin' hot!

'_You hound dog.' _Alex heard his sister's voice and rolled his eyes.

'_Shut up, Dana.'_

"Okay, now turn around." He heard her say and could've sworn there was mischief in that devious voice of hers.

When he turned around, all he could think was, '_Damn.' _Well, she does have one sick-ass ass. Not that big like those skanks in them videos but one of those schoolgirl types.

Wait, what?

Elise had her hair in a ponytail and her hands on her hips with a very sexy pose. For a crazy bitch. A very sexy bitch.

Alex smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Who you tryin' to impress?"

Elise stuck her tongue out and went up to him. "Fuck. You." She said in a sweet voice that Alex knew meant '_go to hell and get fucked by everything until you get ripped in two'_.

She handed him his wing suit and turned around. Bitch.

Now, she was just playing with him. He didn't need no damn wing suit. Hell, he glided through NYZ and fell out of a helicopter. The fuck how many times was that.

Being near indestructible does that to a guy...virus...thing.

Giving out a huff he removed his clothes, Alex couldn't risk blowing his cover now, and put on the damn wing suit. Why does he need this, anyway?

He glided all the roof tops of Manhattan, crashed choppers to scrap metal, get blasted by a tank round. At point blank range. At the FACE!

He turned around to Elise and crossed his arms. "Hey short stuff, you can turn around now."

Elise did and was amazed that Alex and the wing suit fit so sexy together. His was messily slicked but his sunglasses were off revealing his electric blue eyes.

She didn't realize her mouth was hanging open until Alex closed it for her. "Might catch flies, now com one and let's go." He started walking off in the direction of the others and Elise chased after him.

When they reached their friends, there was a helicopter waiting for them.

"Hey, there you two are. Whatdya do, fuck in the bushes?" Paul snickered, and Alex and Elise went towards him.

"Paul, is it?" Alex draped his arms around Paul.

"Yeah, that's me." He said merrily while Alex just smirked.

"Wanna jump outta that thing without a chute?" Elise asked sweetly while pursing her lips. Paul chuckled nervously and looked over at Alex who had a sinister grin on.

"No, that's too sudden. Why don't we just tie him to the tree and let the wolves eat him." Alex snickered and Paul began to sweat.

Elise nodded. "Not a bad idea, but I was thinking something more...memorable."

Alex smirked inwardly, her sadistic side was something he liked about her. "Oh, do tell."

She held a very shaking Paul tighter so there was no escape while the others were beginning to think that the two were very much alike.

Raving assholes with mental disorders.

"We strip him naked, tie him to a boulder ass side up, cut out his tongue, and then." She leaned closer to Alex who was actually putting it into detail already. "We get the biggest baddest horniest bear around here and see if they make babies."

Everyone was a little disgusted by that. Paul was near to fainting when he heard that. Alex, who was known to be a little over the top sometimes, was grinning like evil.

_'Now, where to find a nice bear.' _

Then Elise turned to Paul. "But we're not doin' that."

_'We're not?'_

"We just messin' with ya'!" Elise laughed while the others laughed, nervously but laughed anyway. Best to keep her and the other mental health patient calm.

Elise, Rebecca, Sabrina, Lynn, Jack, Gary, Paul, and Alex boarded the helicopter to...

"So, we're going up to 20,000 feet!" Alex shrugged inwardly. He's fallen from higher. "Then the party begins!"

"Yeah, what's the party again cuz' you lost me there." Alex said and Elise rolled her eyes.

"This is part one, which means the entrance."

"And where is this party you so desperately want me to go?" Alex get that she was a thrill seeker but where is that damn party.

"My house." Elise said sweetly and Alex just shut up. Her old man'll have one hell of a heart attack once he sees him.

_'Yeah, might not be boring after all.'_

Lynn tapped on his shoulders and turned to her. "You scared?"

"Nah, just wondering how the hell did I get talked into this shit." He grumbled and Lynn giggled.

"It's because she asked you nicely." Gary laughed along with everyone else.

"Trust me, Lexi, you're gonna have a good time." Elise said, somewhat patting his shoulder.

"Yeah? We'll see."

Everyone just enjoyed the ride and one thought hit Alex, what about our rides? "Hey, what about our cars?"

"Don't worry about it. I got guys to get them back to your ridiculous manor." Sabrina said reassuringly. Well, at least his ride won't get lost, stolen, blown up, thrown to a helicopter, get squashed - you get the idea.

They were in the city at the jump altitude and Alex just looked out the window. _'Woah, hope the chute holds my weight.' _

20,000 feet plus almost a ton of compressed biomass equals one big ass crater.

"Okay, you guys ready?!" Elise said and opened the door.

"Oh yeah!" Sabrina fist pumped.

"Let's do this!"

"I'm comin' food!"

"Amy, here I come!"

"Eh." Guess who that was.

They jumped out of the helicopter. Alex was the last because he wants to show off. When the time came, he back flipped out and did acrobatic maneuvers he learned - taken in NYZ.

Elise and the others did the same with their own flavors. Alex and Elise were chaotic in it. Unpredictable moves to match their almost unstable minds.

Kinda like ballet for the slightly insane.

When her house came into view, everyone opened the chute except for Alex who dived bombed to the front yard. He loved the air zipping past him.

_'You're supposed to blend in, not get caught dumbass.' _Alex heard the scolding voice of Dana and rolled his eyes.

"Gimme a break, it's not like I'm gonna blow my cover here."

Elise was a little worried, he was still dive bombing and made no move for the cord. _'Either he's more insane than I am, or he's committing suicide.'_

Alex was still falling and Elise was getting scared, he wouldn't dare do this to her. Not under her watch, not while she invited him to her party, not while he was so much fun.

Alex just enjoyed the whistle of the wind and grinned gleefully, it's been so long since he did this.

No regard for any limbs or lives.

"I could do this all day." He was only a thousand feet from the ground and pulled the cord. "But sadly, all good things must come to an abrupt end."

As he descended, he cast a look to Elise and the others who were below him, having landed already. They had a look of relief on their faces and Alex laughed.

_'Awww, didn't know the bitch cared.'_

When he touched down, Elise walked up slowly to him with a smile. And when she was in front of him...

**SLAP!**

He expected that much.

"Are you fuckin' crazy?!" Elise shouted in his face.

He just gave her a look that says, _'Is that a trick question?'_ and she sighed.

"Don't do that ever again, no need to have a splat on my lawn." She walked off and Alex had a smirk on his face.

_'Oh, there'll be more than a splat on your lawn, Elise.'_ He chuckled to himself and followed her in.

He had to admit, her house was almost as big as his. Too bad her old man was here.

When they entered, it was a full-blown rave. Music playing, food everywhere, and bunch of kids dancing around like total fuckheads.

"Wooo, now it's a party!" Elise, Sabrina, Lynn, and pretty much the rest yelled and went off to her room. She had to drag Alex along.

When they changed and gone down, they all go their party selves. Lynn, Sabrina, and Rebecca were flirting with boys left and right, Gary was gorging himself with food, Paul was with some girl, and Jack was dancing his ass off.

As for Alex and Elise? Well...

"For the last time, Elise, I am not dancing." Alex walked - more like limped to the door. Elise was kinda hanging on to his left leg.

"Alex, you gotta loosen up. It's not like you got anything better to do." Elise chuckled, still clinging to his leg.

_'Wow, she's nuts.' _Dana's voice echoed in his head, which made Alex even more annoyed.

"As a matter of fact, I do." He smirked down at her and she let go of his leg.

"Oh yeah?" She crossed her arms and got into his face.

"Yeah." They were only centimeters apart, neither backing down.

Here these two are, one is a living weapon of mass destruction, the other is a bat shit insane bitch with a deathwish. Bet that's everyday normal.

Giving out a sly smile, "Okay, give me one good reason. If it's good, then I'll kiss ya', if it's not, then you'll dance with me."

Did she actually meant that?

"Kiss me? Man, you got balls." Alex chuckled and the two failed to realize that everyone was watching them from the sidelines.

Too much fun. And craziness.

"Well, um, I got some paperwork to do." Alex said, half true. He did have some paperwork to do. Due in about a year.

"Yeah right, not good enough." Elise chuckled.

"My car needs work."

"Last time I checked, it was runnin' fine." Alex frowned.

"I have to buy groceries."

Elise shook her head. "Your refrigerator is loaded with food, jackass."

Alex growled, this was heading nowhere. "I have to buy some underwear."

_'Underwear? That the best you could think of?' _Alex could see Dana smacking his head for that.

Elise stifled a laugh, his excuses were just plain lame. "No way."

"You're pullin' my leg here. Okay, I gotta go water the...flowers?" What a lame ass excuse.

Elise finally laughed at him. "Bullshit! Hahahah, Alex you have no reason, do you?"

Alex was totally out of excuses because there was no reason for him to do anything at home. Well, maybe listen to the damn voices again. _'Goddammit.'_

He raked his hand over his face. "Fine, fine, you win you demented being, I'll dance with ya'." He grumbled and heard her giggle.

"About fuckin' time. Oh and one more thing." She grabbed him by his collar and pulled him into a very **VERY **rough kiss.

The only thing that Alex had in his mind was, "What the fucking fuck was going on!" Elise, the craziest bitch he knew, was kissing him!

When she finally let go of his lips, the only thing he could think of was, "Am I in hell or something?" He must be because not even _her _was that crazy to kiss **HIM**!

Elise walked off with a faint blush, leaving Alex totally frozen. Even the voices stopped. All was black in his vision and his mouth was slightly gaping.

Visions of a girl kissing him replayed in his head. That was just...undoubtedly, unquestionably, 100% WHAT THE FUCK moment right there!

_'Ooohh, Lexi and Lisi sitting on a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.' _Dana sang in his head, making him, for the first time in a long time, blush.

Grumbling in annoyance, he followed her to the danced floor. How dare she kissed him! No one, and ZUES means, NO THE FUCKING ONE does that to him!

_'Elise just kissed me? Kissed me!' _He fumed over this but strangely felt a little tingly. _'Huh, kissed me,'_

There they stood, Elise had her arms crossed and a smile on and Alex just scowled. That little stunt was too daring that he almost felt respect for her. _Almost._

"Okay, okay, let's get this over with." Alex smirked as did Elise.

She went up to him and they began to dance.

(Sorry, I don't get that much dance scenes but if you want some reference go check out step up 4 dance on the beach.)

"Goddamn, Alex, never knew you had those moves." Elise snickered once they were at the bar.

"Eh, had some help." Alex said plainly and sat down. Some of those Blackwatch goons were pretty good dancers. Hell, a few of them were contestants of some bullshit dance competition.

"Yeah, we both do." They laughed at that. They do need special help.

"Say, where the hell are your parents?" Alex looked around, surely they would've heard some of this racket and he would be damned if they didn't.

Elise giggled and handed him a beer. "Sent them on a week to Cairo."

Alex shrugged, if those fuckheads weren't here then blow him.

"Eh." They toasted and drank from the beer. "Do you always start parties like this?"

Elise just smirked. "Only when my over bearing parents are out of sight. I swear, they just butt in to every goddamn thing I do."

"True that." He snickered and they gulped down their beers in one swing. "Anyway, how's the life of a student doctor, bub?"

"Not that easy, but it'll pay off."

"Eventually." Elise smacked his shoulder and laughed. Alex laughed too.

"Hey, you're such a downer, you know."She huffed and stuck her tongue out at him.

Alex just gave her a deadpan look. "What gave me away?" Elise just sweat dropped and face palmed.

"Buddy, you're worse than Jack."

He just gave her a smirk. "You have no idea."


	8. Chapter 8 - Oh Sweet Sweet Revenge

_**To answer the obvious question, yes, Alex consumed Dana so that's why she bugs him to no fucking end. It's hell to having an annoying loud mouth sister in your head don't it?**_

**Chapter Eight – Oh, Sweet Sweet Revenge**

Alex sat on his computer desk at his home in Britain. It has been a year since he's been in the U.K. A year after he purged the Blacklight virus. A year since Blackwatch were hailed as heroes.

"Well, time to have my revenge." Alex chuckled darkly. He had all the incriminating information at his disposal. All of it. Their experiment records, video and audio recordings, pictures, and names.

All the goddamn things you could think of, Alex had it.

He had waited for this moment. A year of waiting and now it has come. Finally, he could finally destroy Blackwatch and Gentek without bloodshed.

Oh his part, at least.

Alex had hacked all the networks of the U.S. to broadcast this and took celestial step to ensure. His location would be unconfirmed. Perks of having a fucking army of scientists and hackers in his head.

"Moment of truth. Now or never." He muttered to himself. The broadcast was set for all the people of the world to see.

With a push of a button, let the massacre begin.

"Hehe, oh this is gonna be good." Alex practically giggled in delight and sent all the information to whatever things in America that had screens on.

He sat back on his chair with a Cheshire cat grin. "Gentek Bridge is falling down; falling down, falling down, Gentek Bridge is falling down, along with Blackwatch!" Alex laughed.

The next several days was the shitstorm of shitstorms. Alex loved shitstorms. Wouldn't ya' know it, fuckin' world's gone to fuck…

Again.

Alex strode in his office rather proud of himself. Who wouldn't be? It's not every day you get bring a top secret organization to the ground.

He heard all over the T.V. the apparent cries of the same cuntheads that praised these animals as heroes to hunt down Blackwatch and Gentek

When Alex turned a corner, a news report went on that raved on since yesterday. He paid no attention to it. After all, he's done his part.

Alex entered his office and sat down at his chair with a triumphant smirk. '_Finally. Finally those fuckin' assholes are outta my hide for good.' _He grinned maniacally.

Killing them one by one was satisfying but this. Hunted down by the world, to be branded as the monsters they are..!

Is so much sweeter.

They were the true scum of the world, not him. Who the hell started this whole goddamn thing anyway? Oh yeah, **BLACKWATCH AND FUCKING GENTEK, THAT'S FUCKIN' WHO! **

Now they're the ones being hunted, they're the ones being and killed, and sweetest of all…

Not him!

Alex could laugh all day. The irony was just too good. They said he was a monster, now they were the monsters.

'_Finally got those suckers, huh?' _Dana snickered in his mind that Alex smirked to.

'_Yeah, though I would've preferred they died slowly but being hunted for the rest of your life is the next best thing.'_

'_You know, how Blackwatch and Gentek are as resourceful as they are stupid. They will still come after you.' Dana sighed._

Alex just grinned evilly, his eyes slightly flashing red. '_All according to my plan…'_

Before Dana could question him, Alex cut the link off. She'll know soon enough. For now, he'll bask in the satisfaction that he's one step closer to destroying them.

^Blackwatch^

Things were not looking up. Even FUBAR seemed like an understatement. The entire unit was being hunted down and slaughtered like fuckin' animals.

Rooks had it in deep. Being the commander of all Blackwatch troops put him pretty high in everyone's shit list.

Everywhere, every country now knew the sick shit they had done to New York and they were stumped on who the hell leaked that kind of intel to the public.

All of Blackwatch are either running like roaches or hiding. As of now, the orders were clear.

All Blackwatch personnel are to be shot, killed, and mutilated in the worst possible way.

All that, given personally by an enraged president.

Naturally, every single American, hell, the whole world were gunning for them.

The unit and Gentek are all but destroyed in the first day. They even used nukes at their most remote of facilities. The world was really pissed off.

Rooks was in hiding along with what remains of Blackwatch and Gentek in a very remote, very secret location.

"Colonel Rooks, have you found out who sent the intel?" A general asked

"And more importantly, how the fuck did they get that kind of information? I thought you had them all wiped?" Another fumed.

"Our efforts are not getting anywhere. We don't know who got the intel and exactly where he is, but I can make one wild guess." Rooks had one psychotic man eating virus in mind.

"Who?"

"Mercer. Who else wants us dead so badly." The generals just growled. Their numbers were reduced to a few hundred and that beast was running free.

"Is there a chance to trace it?"

"Afraid not, if it is Mercer, then he would've covered his tracks very well. He has the minds of egg heads and hackers in his head after all" Rooks sighed.

"All right. Activate Project HADES. It's our only hope to kill him now."

"With pleasure."

^London^

"Goddamn that Blackwach. The things they did were just plain wrong." Elise growled and Alex just smirked.

They were in a bar that surprisingly was empty, save for the two.

"Doing those things to their own countrymen? And they said Alex Mercer was a monster." Elise chuckled and downed her tequila.

"Yeah, I hear ya'. I saw what they did firsthand and it was _not _pretty." Well, he enjoyed watching the sick show but he was not gonna tell her that.

Hell, he did most of it.

Elise turned to him. "A year since you've been here, this calls for a toast." She lifted her glass and nodded at him. "A toast to the weirdest most annoying man I've ever met"

"What, your daddy doesn't count as annoying and weird?" He laughed and clanged their glasses.

"Well, you're more interesting and more fun to be with." She giggled once their drink was finished.

"True that, bitch." He snickered and Elise bonked him on the head.

"I thought I told you not to call me that you emo fuck." She snarled but she was smiling.

Alex held his hand up in defense. "Course a' habit."

Elise rolled her eyes and poured them another drink. "Whatever." She handed him his glass and drank down hers in one swing.

After a few moments of silence, Alex asked her, "Hey, did Jack and his girl back on?"

Elise smirked and nodded her head. "Yeah, don't know how you did it."

Alex remembered it like yesterday…

**^Flashback^**

****_Alex and Jack walked leisurely out of a certain mansion with a victorious grin on their faces._

_Well, Alex had a twisted smile that resembled the Joker, but you get the point._

_"You're drooling..." Jack deadpanned but Alex continued to smile..._

_And drool._

_"You're the one who's got the girl, you're the one who should be droolin'." He shot back._

_"What the did you even do to the guy?" Jack asked as they met up with his girl, Tali, in the car._

_Alex just smirked, he told them he'd get the divorce papers signed. With a little threatening here, a dash of a battering there and finally a brain dead asshole with nothing but the the skin on his back._

_"Hehe, oh we had a good time."_

_Jack and Tali sweatdropped. "Right... now do us a favor and wake up..."_

_"Wake up."_

_"Wake up..."_

**^Present Shit^**

"WAAAAKKKKKEEEE UUUUUUUUPPPPPP!"

Alex jolted his head from the table and grumbled. What the fuck just happened.

"The hell Alex, you just dozed off on me...And that's my job!" Who the hell was the speaking in an annoying voice.

"Really, Alex should stop being so stupid." Okay, whoever this is, is about to get an ass whoopin' if they don't shut the hell up.

_'Maybe if I closed my eyes, everything will go away."_ Alex smiled and closed his eyes again. Hahh, nothin like a goodnight's sleep.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" Okay, whoever this voice is, is really gonna be a walking pile of...!

Oh crap.

"Hehe, h-hi Elise." Alex waged nervously at a really **REALLY **furious Elise. He could've sworn that he saw steam coming from her nose.

"I can't believe you crashed on me like that!" She jabbed a finger on his chest.

_'Eh, could be worse.' _

"Just for that, I'm gonna come over to your house and bug you till your ears bleed."

_'Christ, if you can hear me, JUST FUCKING KILL MEEEEE!'_

"Now, we better get back to work. Nice having you, Alex." She gave him a wink. "I'll see you at your manor later." With that, she left.

Alex just shut his eyes. "Fuck." There goes his hope of a _quiet _weekend. What a pain in the ass...

"Excuse me sir, here is your bill."

_'Bill?' _Him and Dana thought at the same time.

"What bill?" Alex asked, his head shooting towards the bartender.

"Why that young lady said you'd be paying for the drinks you two had." He explained, handing Alex the bill.

Alex's eyes literally shot out from their sockets. 10,000 fuckin' pounds?! What the hell kinda country is this?!

_'Oooohh, she got you good.'_

Alex jaw dropped until a vein popped in his head. Zooming out of the bar, "ELISE, YOU CHEAP ASS BITCH!" His voice literally shaking the bar until it collapsed.

Elise heard him and giggled. "Oh, bad me." She turns to the readers. "And that girls is why we leave the bill to the guys."


	9. Chapter 9 - Great Just Great

_**Hehehe, that happened to me one time. No girlfriend though but still.**_

**Chapter Nine – Great…Just Great**

Yeah, there are way better things to do like reading a good book or watching tv, break someone's back or hell, in Alex's case, hunt. Not...

"C'mon Lexi, I said I was sorry." Listenin' to that.

To say Alex can hold a grudge was a huge fuckin' understatement. Oh yeah, he was still pissed about that bill.

_'You're being a nag 'bout this, you know.' _Dana sighed in his head.

Okay, he may be a little overreacting but dammit he paid 10,000 friggin pounds! And she ditched him!

"I heard you the first time." He grumbled as they walked out of the hospital. It has been a few days since that bar incident and they worked at the same hospital.

Well, Alex worked there and Elise was an intern or something.

Elise sighed. _'And I thought I was the bitch of us two.' _She giggled at the thought. By far, she would never be a bitch.

Yeah, right.

"Now if you don't mind, I think I'll go home." Alex said as he got in the his mustang.

He almost jumped when Elise got in. _'What the hell is she doing here?' _

"What?"

Elise looked at him innocently. "What, what?"

Alex rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Why are you in my car?" He didn't had time for her shit. One more smart ass comment and he may just snap.

"I just wanna hang with you, now drive." She chuckled and mushed him forward.

Alex sweatdropped and grumbled in annoyance. _'Welcome to hell, Alex.' _He said in a depressing way. At least he'll go out with dignity.

As Alex drove to his manor, Elise took it upon herself to just stay quiet, much to his delight and suspicion.

He knew her and this silence usually follows something...

Oh, hell.

Elise just stared out the window enjoying the view of the countryside. The city was nice but this was just like when she was a little girl.

Running like an idiot and naked to bare. Ah, good times, goooood times.

She would occasionally look over to Alex and see that he calmed down somewhat, which was good. _'Because he'll need it.'_

_'Heeyyyy, looks like Lexi gonna have some fun tonight.' _Dana laughed that made Alex shudder.

_'One more word, Dana, and I'll personally tear you from my fuckin' brain.' _He growled to her, which she just laughed off.

_'Oh come on, you know you like her. Just fuck the girl and be done with it.' _Dana said so plainly and simply that Alex really could feel his biomass writhing by themselves.

Instead of prolonging a losing battle, he wisely cut the connection but not before getting a "Remember to use protection" from her.

Okay, she must have been a fuck machine if that happened. Wait, what?

When Alex parked his car and went to the door, Elise caught up to him, making him groan inwardly. This was gonna be a lllooooonnngggg day.

Alex went to the kitchen and got a can of beer, if Elise wanted some then too bad for her thirsty ass.

"Harsh, you get a can of beer and not get me some." She pouted when Alex came in the living room with a can of beer.

"Hey, if you want one, you can get one." He shrugged and sipped on the can.

Elise huffed and did went to get one.

Finally, a moment of fuckin' peace.

Alex plopped down at the couch and turned on the T.V. Well, nothin' on except those shitty ass tele novellas. No wonder they got cancelled, they're a boat load of crap.

Snorting in annoyance, he changed the channel to the news.

Aaaaand cue Blackwatch shit.

"It has been a few weeks since video footage of the disturbing..._things_ that Blackwatch and Gentek have done in NYZ. The American people was so appalled by this that they all surged to eliminate Blackwatch and..."

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, shut up stupid." Alex grumbled and changed the channel. Really, humans should really learn to shut the fuck up. And grow a brain or two.

Elise entered the living room with two cans of beer. "Hm, where the heck is that Alex?" She looked around, even though he was in plain sight.

"Oh well." She shrugged and went over to the couch. "The hell? Why is the T.V. on?"

"Uh, Elise?" Alex said but looks like she didn't hear him.

"That ass really needs to turn off the T.V. when he's not using it."

"What the?"

She turned off the T.V. and Alex gave out a "Hey I was watching that!"

"Huh, what was that? Am I fuckin' hearing things now?" Elise looked around trying to find the sound.

Alex sweatdropped and face palmed. He swore this asshole had a smirk on her face.

Oh, how he loves to smash that pretty face in. Wait a minute, did he just thought her face as..._pretty_? Eeew.

Elise then sat, or more like jumped, into the couch. Right on top of Alex.

Alex grunted and Elise giggled mentally. _'Ain't I a stincka'.'_

"What the - why is this sofa all hard. And lumpy." She rocked her ass and Alex let out an, well, it goes along the lines of "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN' YOU FUCKIN' BITCH?!"

Yeah, anyone would be pissed about that. Except if you're that desperate.

"All right enough of this shit." He growled and practically dragged Elise down with him. So to speak...

"Hey, what are you-"

CRASH!

"Hold still!"

BOOM!

"Make me!"

BREAK!

"Get back here!"

SPLAT!

"Haha!"

Alex growled as he wiped the cake off his face. She can come in to his home, make fun of him, hell, destroy his house for all he cares.

But if you destroy his strawberry cheesecake with sprinkles, trout brains and elk liver, shit just got real.

"ELISE, YOUR ASS IS MINE!" Thunder roared through the sky.

That said woman turned around and saw Alex with a flaming aura and a bad case of red eye.

"Now, now, Alex. Let's just talk this over." She backed up nervously while Alex advanced with predatory finesse.

He was not happy. Or whatever you call it but damn was he mad. Okay, furious but you get the idea.

"Run." And they were off!

Elise ran full speed through Alex's home with him on hot pursuit. She should be afraid but being the crazy ass we all know and love, she laughed.

"Woohoo!" She was practically jumping for joy.

_'I'm gonna kill this bitch.' _Alex growled under his breath as they rounded a corner. He was set on making her pay for costing him a perfectly good cake and all she was doing was laughing. And running!

"Slow down, will ya' so I can gouge your eyeballs out and shove 'em up your bony ass!" Alex snarled when he cornered her at the kitchen table.

She whistled. "Wow, and I get that that was a bit humane even for you."

Alex tried to grab her, but to his eternal shame, she just avoided him. "Oh, and what would you do?"

"I'd catch me first, for starters." She giggled when Alex growled in annoyance. "And then I would force feed me some worms and then make me drink some pig piss."

Alex grabbed her leg, making her fall over but she kept talking anyway. "Then, I would reach up my ass and pull them out that way and do it again and again and again."

She got up and ran to the living room.

_'Hehe, wow._ _Well, better not keep the lady waiting. Go have some fun, Lexi boy, you know you want to.' _Dana said before being shut out again.

Standing up, he stalked his way to the living room with Elise standing in the middle.

"That's something _you _would do, but I like to go to the extreme." Alex said smirking.

Elise backed up almost like inviting Alex over. "Please, do tell."

Alex chuckled darkly and slowly stalked towards her. "First, I'd hold you down." He cracked his knuckles.

"Then, I'd move my hands all over your body." Elise was getting a little nervous by kept a sly face.

"Once that bit's over, I'd go for your shirt." Alex finally backed her up to a wall. No escape now.

He placed his arms on either side of the wall, caging her in. "Then, I'd look into your eyes as I _played _with you. See the pain, humiliation, and most of all, lust." He said, slowly leaning towards her.

Elise didn't know why, but this detailed rape scene was really turning her on.

"I'd say, 'Well, well, well, looks like the big bad crazy bitch is begging on her knees.'" Alex whispered in her ear.

He slowly moved his arms over her sides, making Elise jump in surprise.

"Then, I'd tear every bit of that fuckin' outfit off until you're nothing more than piece of meat just waiting for fucking."

She shivered when Alex breathed down her neck.

"I'd watch you scream and squirm like the little bitch you are." He snarled and slowly moved his hands over her ass.

Elise had to suppress a moan from it. This was a rape scene, you know.

_'Oh god, he's good.'_

_'NO, you idiot! He's gonna rape you!'_

_'But, what if I want it.'_

_'Are you that much of a hoe?!'_

_'Well, I haven't had sex in a while...'_

_'Just shut up and get outta there!'_

_'But I want him.'_

_'No!'_

_'Yes.'_

_'Hell the fuck no, Bad Elise!'_

_'Oh, hell to the fuckin' YES!'_

She argued with herself. How the hell anyone does that is beyond me. Elise could just imagine steam coming from her, which was really happening.

Alex went to kiss her very slowly. Elise's mind was racing. The fuck she wanted to kiss, oh yeah she _really_ wanted to kiss him.

She drifted her eyes shut, waiting to taste his lips on hers. But, wouldn't you know it, nothing came.

Elise snapped her eyes open and that damn Alex wasn't there! What's worse was that he was lying on the couch.

That bastard, that idiot, that fucking fuck! He just left her standing there like an idiot.

"Why that little..." She snarled and let out a few calming breaths. She may have been left unsatisfied but his fingers still wouldn't leave her.

Damn, that man could seduce. And it took a lot to seduce her.

"Hey, don't just stand there. And you still owe me a cake." Alex said plainly.

"Well, boohoo for you. All that just for a damn cake." Elise shook her head as she moved towards the couch.

"Hey, that cake was delicious and you just had to throw it in my face." He growled.

Elise giggled and leaned down on his face. "Yeah, then too bad for poor old Lexi." She feigned despair.

Alex said nothing but grunted and stared at the ceiling. No use and dignity in saying anything to her, probably would be best to just shut up.

Sighing, Elise sat down on the couch and laid his head on her lap.

"The hell are you doin'?"

"Just shut up already. Sheesh, you complain more than a bitch does."

_'Well, she has a point there, buddy.'_

_'Shut your mouth, Dana!'_

Alex just shrugged and laid back down on her sweet, lusciously soft lap. Okay, that was uncalled for.

"You still owe me a cake." Alex said after a few moments.

Elise rolled her eyes. "You little fuck. The hell was that cake anyway so I can shove it up your ass."

Alex shrugged. "Strawberry cheese cake with sprinkles, trout brains and elk liver. "

"Oh that's not so bad, I can totally - THE FUCK?!" Did she just hear that straight or is she finally gone insane.

"Hey, it's delicious." Oh God.

Elise didn't know to be disgusted or just plain grossed out. And worst of all, he was going to kiss her. _'Mental note: Wash out my mouth with acid.'_

"Dude, that's just...nasty" Elise said gagging, trying to get that horrifying sight out of her mind.

"No need for that, and besides it's not like I'm some kind of cannibal or something." Alex had an evil grin on that Elise saw in full color.

In all honesty, she liked him. He was even more crazed than her. Just not the carnivorous part.

"Mhm." She just nodded. She's gonna have some problems now with cake.

They just stayed there. Well, for the most part. Like a dog and cat, they just can't seem to get along. Most of the time.

"Why don't you get some, you know, vacation time. You really need it," Elise pointed out.

"Name one time I've been working too hard."

"You crashed an ambulance." Elise deadpanned and Alex scowled.

**^Flashback^**

"Dr. Frost, may you please stop your joy riding bullshit." The PA said, almost depressed.

"Woohoo!"

The said lunatic in a doctor's coat spun circles in an ambulance. "Hey, get outta my way!"

He almost ran over Elise.

"Hey, Alex, once you get out of that blasted ambulance, I'm gonna tear you limb from limb!" She threw a soda can at him.

Well, he did crash it and it took him almost two hours to run from a very angry Elise.

**^Present^**

_'Yeah, you sure know how to cause shit in every way possible.' _Dana gave the mental equivalent of a kick to the nuts.

Hurts like fuck.

"In my defense, I was bored." Alex said plainly and Elise slugged him in the face.

"You almost ran over me!"

"And unfortunately, you're still here." Alex massaged his jaw. Damn, the woman can pack a punch.

"One of these days, Alex, one of these days-"

"You'll shut up and never bother me again?" He interrupted her.

Elise just sighed, there was no end to this maniac. Just like her. Scary.

"Whatever, whatya' watchin' anyway?"

Alex shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, just watch what you want. I don't care."

"And will the master of the house do?" She asked sweetly and he rolled his eyes.

"Sleeping. And don't you _dare_ redecorate my face." He growled at her and Elise feigned hurt.

"Why, I never. I would never do that."

"You did it to Sabrina, so why not with me." Alex deadpanned and Elise giggled at the memory.

She held up here right hand and crossed her heart with the left. "I swear to you right now, Alex, That I will not redecorate your already disfigured face."

Alex smiled sweetly at that and touched her cheek. "And I swear that..." He pinched her cheeks hard. "YOU WILL NOT SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN IF YOU SO MUCH AS PUT MAKE UP ON MY FACE!"

Elise massaged her sore face. "Sheesh, no need to do that."

"Course I do, we both know that you would too."

Well, he did have a point.

"Point taken. Now sweet dreams oh wise and terribly gracious host." Elise said mockingly.

Alex huffed and closed his eyes. "Women." He mumbled under his breath but Elise heard.

Before she could make a smart ass retort, Alex was already sleeping like a log.

Elise shook her head amusedly at this idiot. "Men." She turned on the T.V. before falling asleep after watching reruns of some bullshit TV series.

**^Blackwatch Base^**

Colonel Rooks was overseeing the activation of HADES in his office. "Are you sure this is a good idea? Sir." Lt. Riley asked.

"No, HADES is untested in combat but it's we got to kill Mercer." Rook sighed. He'll admit that, compared to Mercer, HADES was an untested weapon.

"But it's our only shot at killing that fucker. Commence the activation, passcode Lima Charlie X-ray 3275."

_"HADES combat drone activating. Neural implants firing. HADES online."_

"HADES, your mission is simple. Terminate Codename ZUES."

"HADES copies all."


End file.
